Top 20 Muggle Pranks
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Fun with whoopee cushions, pins, Sirius' phobia, and more! Lily pranks, James gives up pranking, and Remus finds a wolfie girl. Marauder era. COMPLETE.
1. Pin on the Chair

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hey, my name is James Potter. This is my list of my top ten muggle pranks that I played this year. I thought, why not do something new? So...

_Remember that prank you pulled where..._

Shut it, Sirius you'll give everything away. Why don't you quit interrupting me and go make your own list?

Now as I was saying, this is my list...

_ You think you should do this, Prongs? I mean, you're going to be giving people bad ideas._

Moony! Get out!

_ Can I help?_

No, Wormtail, I'm doing this alone!

T_hat's not what you said if I asked if you needed help with your essay. Now that you're doing something fun, though, you don't want help?_

Just go away!

Okay, now that there's no one left to interrupt me...

_ Hey James!_

Oh, hi Lily.

_ What do you have behind your back?_

Nothing just a piece of paper.

_ Alright then, I'll see you later, then, for our date. Bye._

Bye. Lily. Oh she's so beautiful! Now where was I?

I'm going to make a list of ten great muggle pranks that I have tried. Some wizards{like Sirius} think muggles don't know how to play tricks because their lack of magic, but, sometimes the simpler, the better.

So here's Number 10.

**#10 Pin on the Chair**

I stood outside the Transfiguraion classroom and put my ear to the door. Class would be starting in twenty minutes, but I wanted to get there early {that's a first} so I could set up my prank. I didn't hear any sound coming from within, so I guessed Mcgonagall hadn't come in yet. I knocked just to be on the safe side, and when there was no answer, I opened the door.

I made my way through the jumble of chairs and desks until I reached Mcgonagall's. The small steel pin that I pulled from my robe pocket glinted evilly. I placed it sharp side up on the teacher's chair and sniggered; this would be great!

Twenty minutes later, I was standing with the rest of the students in front of the classroom, and Mcgonagall opened the door.

When everyone was seated, she began.

"Today we are going to food Transfiguration, such as apples to oranges, coffee to tea, and such. Please open you books to page 235, and I will pass out the objects that you are going to be changing."

She grabbed a box on her desk, and passed out some fruit and passed it around. When everybody had an apple or orange or banana, and began practicing, Mcgonagall seemed satisfied, and headed to her chair.

The excitement rising, I tried as best I could to stifle a giggle, but Sirius, who was sitting next to me, mouthed, 'What's so funny?'

I just pointed to the front of the room, where Mcgonagall plopped into her chair.

There was a delayed reaction, then boom! She shot up and stifled a yowl, rubbing her rear end. She plucked the pin out of her robes and glared at the students, who had all looked up from their fruit.

"Who was the immature person who did this?"

Everybody grew quiet and glanced at me; every time a trick was played, everyone immediately turned to me, thinking I had done it, and usually they were right.

"Potter," Mcgonagall sighed. She was growing quite tired of the pranks. "Did you do this?"

"It was an experiment, Professor!" I said, still inwardly giggling at the professor's reaction, trying to explain how I wanted to see how wizard's would react to muggle pranks.

"Potter, ten points from Gryffindor. No, I don't want to hear any explanations, just be quiet and continue on with the lesson." Mcgonagall checked her chair before sitting down and sighing. James Potter was going to break her one of these days; she had never had a more...unique...Gryffindor in her house.

**Send me some ideas for pranks!**

**Please review!**


	2. Bucket on Top of the Door

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to CrazyIndividual and guest for reviewing! I thought this story wasn't going to get any reviews, because it was posted for a week and it didn't get any.**

**So thank you so much!**

**It might take a little while me me to update this story, as I am working on two others, Guilt, and Lily's Hunt for the Horcruxes, both of which are Severus/Lily pairings. But I will update eventually, so not to worry!**

**BUCKET ON TOP OF THE DOOR**

I balanced the bucket full of maple syrup on top of the slightly ajar classroom door. I had told Sirius to meet me in this classroom because I wanted to talk to him about a prank. Little did he know the prank was going to be on him.

"James, are you there?" I heard Sirius call from the corridor.

"Yeah, in here," I answered, standing back to avoid being hit by any splashes of syrup.

I saw the spark of a grin on Sirius' face before he pushed open the door. It seemed like it happened in slow motion: the bucket wobbled on top of the door, before losing its balance and teetering off the edge. The syrup rained down on Sirius in heavy blobs, coating him from head to toe.

I fell to the floor laughing, while Sirius stood in front of me, covered in the heavy dark syrup.

"I am going to kill you." Sirius stated, wiping syrup from his eyes.

"Well, you were the one who said muggle pranks weren't funny, but how about this? It's pretty hilarious." I choked out.

"Not to me," Sirius said. "You know how long it took me to style my hair this morning? It was perfect, sticking up in all the right places."

"Trying to make it look like mine, eh?" I laughed. "Don't even try. Nobody can copy the way my wonderful black hair falls messily around my charming face."

Sirius snorted, spraying syrup from his nose.

"Watch it!" I shouted. "You're going to get it on me! Go through that door, there's a bathroom in there where you can clean off." I pointed to a door at the back of the classroom.

"I will get you for this, Potter." Sirius said, before heading for the door.

As he pushed it open, another bucket fell from on top of the door, this one filled with a nice mixture of bugs: flobberworms, beetles and spiders.

As the bugs fell from the bucket and landed on him, sticking to the syrup, he screamed like a girl; Sirius hated bugs.

"Get them off! Get them off!" he yelled, running around the room.

"Hold still!" I was able to cry out through my howls of laughter.

Sirius obliged, shuddering and twitching as bugs and syrup ran down his face. I said the spell to make the bugs dissappear, and most of the syrup too.

"I can't believe you did that," Sirius said, flopping on the floor.

"Well when you said muggle pranks weren't funny, it was a challenge. Tell me something isn't funny, I will find a way to make it funny."

Sirius suddenly grinned. "I guess it was funny. But I can't know for sure until I do it to you."

I looked at Sirius warily. "What do you mean, do it to me?"

"I'm saying that you'd better watch out what doors you go through from now on, Prongs," Sirius chuckled, and got up to leave.

"Hey, I was just trying to prove a point, Sirius."

"And I'm trying to get revenge, so watch out."

I stared at Sirius' back as he left the room. For the rest of the day, I sent Remus or Peter into any room we entered ahead of me, while Sirius chuckled behind me, "It's not that one,"

I never did get a bucket of something nasty dropped on my head, but it was the suspense of waiting that made it funny to Sirius. Watching me put my arms over my head and close my eyes each time I opened a door, was to him, and I quote,"Priceless."

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! **


	3. Snake in the Can

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would bake Tom Felton some cookies.**

**Thank you to Dudanni5, Luna Brightside, and Didget for reviewing.**

**************************************************Snake in the Can*********************************************************

I rushed into the Great Hall.

"Did the mail come yet?" I panted as I sat between Sirius and Remus at the Gyffindor table.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and said from behind the transfiguration book he was reading, "That's different. Usually when you come down for breakfast you ask if there's any bacon left."

I ignored Remus and turned to Sirius. "Well, did it come?"

"No, not yet..."

"Good," I said satisfied. "So, is there any bacon left?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, a flock of owls flew into the hall, dropping feathers and mail.

I looked up at the High Table eagerly as a barn owl dropped a small cylindrical package in front of Professor Dumbledore. I watched as he ripped open the paper curiously.

"Oh, I just love nuts," he said, inspecting the can with his blue eyes. Dumbledore pulled open the top of the can, then gave a surprised shout as two cloth snakes popped out and flew into his oatmeal.

I sniggered loudly as all the students and teachers became quiet and stared at Dumbledore. He never raised his voice above a normal speaking tone.

"Did you do that, James?" Remus hissed. He had dropped his book into his cereal when Dumbledore shouted.

I laughed in reply.

"It's the_ headmaster_," Remus said angrily.

"That's what makes it so damn funny," Sirius laughed, and Peter gave a squeak of delight.

Dumbledore noticed that everybody was looking at him and chuckled. "I would like commend whoever performed this surprising prank. Although whoever did it owes me a can of nuts."

Professor Mcgonagall shot him a disapproving look. The person who did this should be given a detention. They should_ not_ be complimented.

Dumbledore's eyes landed on me, and he smiled.

"A good joke or two in these times is refreshing. So thank you." Dumbledore pulled the snakes out of his oatmeal and resumed his breakfast.

Everybody started talking and eating again.

"See, he liked it." I said to Remus.

"Still, it was the _headmaster_."

"Moony, you really are a nerd. You need to lighten up, play a joke or two." Sirius said to him.

Remus glared and said, "You want me to play a joke? Fine. You better watch out for buckets of falling bugs."

Sirius paled. "You wouldn't..."

Remus grabbed his book and got up. "Then shut up, and don't test me. And leave the headmaster alone!"

"It must be his time of the month," Sirius joked as Remus walked away, and I punched him.

"I heard that," Remus called. "Watch out for bugs, Padfoot."

Later that day, I placed real a can of mixed nuts in front of Dumbledore's office door. It was the least I could do.

**Heehee. Dumbly got pranked.**

**Until next chapter, Dementors.**


	4. Whoopee Cushions!

**I am J.K. Rowling, and I own Harry Potter! Yeah, right in my dreams.**

**CHAPTER FOUR Whoopee cushions!**

While I was home from Hogwarts for Christmas break, I went to a muggle joke shop and purchased about five hundred whoopee cushions.

The salesman looked at me a bit strangely when I told him what I wanted, but proceeded to the stockroom at the back of the store and brought out four large boxes full of the goods. I opened one of the boxes to look inside. I smirked evilly at the sight of the pink rubber cushions, and handed over some muggle money to pay for them. Luckily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were staying with me over break, so I had them come along to help me bring the boxes back to my house and hide them in my room. It was a good thing they weren't too heavy, as we had quite a few blocks to walk before we got back to my house. Although Peter was huffing and puffing when we barely reached the end of one block, and Sirius and I had to help him.

It was the afternoon of the Welcoming back feast after Christmas break, which would mean all the students and teachers would be there. The students had arrived back that morning. The Marauders and I had waited until after lunch, then set up the whoopee cushions in the Great Hall, one on each seat{teachers' seats included} and magically inserted a dungbomb into each one. When the cushions were sat on, the dungbomb would explode along with the cushion making its fftt noise. Then we placed disillusionment charms on them all so nobody could tell they were there.

"Now we just have to wait," I grinned at the Marauders, and they returned my smile, perhaps relieved that they were in on the joke this time.

We were playing a game of Exploding Snaps in the common room when the other students started filing out of the room for dinner. I shot Sirius a glance, and he nudged Remus and Peter. We stood at the same time and followed the crowd.

The crowd of students got bigger and bigger as we waited in front of the door to be let in. Finally, when everyone was there, the doors creaked open, and the students, talking and laughing, entered.

As the students sat down, little fftts noises could be heard, along with cries of, "Eww, control yourself, that's disgusting!" uttered by nearby friends.

In a few moments, the noises were got louder as more students sat down at the same time, making it sound like one giant drawn out fart. And the smell from the dungbombs was so bad, even I gagged a bit. The teachers looked at the scene, noses wrinkled, and looked alarmed when the fftt noise came from beneath them.

Dumbledore looked rather amused by the whole thing, and the smell didn't seem to bother him. He sat calmly, a little smile playing on his face, sipping a mug of tea while the students and teachers gagged around him.

Peter had to leave the room before he threw up{he has a weak stomach}. For once, Remus also looked amused. I swear, farts get people every time. Sirius was laughing, watching as two nearby girls covered their noses with their robes to block the smell.

Mcgonagall stood up and announced, "All right everybody, please make your way out of the Great Hall while we sort this out."

The students were only too obliging, practically wrestling each other as they fought to get through the door. Everybody headed outside, obviously, to breathe in the cold fresh air. Peter was already out there, looking sick. I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Buck up, Wormtail. You missed all the fun."

I sat next to Peter, and Remus and Sirius joined us. We watched as the other students breathed in the fresh air and flap their robes around{perhaps to get rid of the smell of the dungbombs}.

Mcgonagall suddenly appeared on the stone steps, and called sternly, "Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, Black. If you would follow me..." She narrowed her eyes at them, and I saw Peter pale.

I stood, and sauntered over to the professor. "What's up?"

"I will tell you 'what's up'." Mcgonagall said, nostrils flaring angrily. "You four have ruined the feast with your mischievous nonsense, and you will be punished."

"Professor," Sirius said trying to stifle a laugh. "How is it our fault that people can't control their bodily functions?"

"Do not try to make excuses, I know you four did this."

"Well, Professor, if you ever find any evidence that we did do this, feel free to punish us." I said. "But I assure you we didn't do this. What proof do you have to say that we did?"

"Well, I..." for once, Mcgonagall was at a loss for words. "Because it is impossible for everybody to um..pass gas.. at exactly same time."

Sirius chuckled quietly when Mcgonagall sputtered, 'pass gas'.

"It would be horrible if you wrongly accused us, though, Professor. It wouldn't be right. So why don't you put off our punishments until you find some evidence to back your claim, and then we'll talk?" I said. "But right now, I'm feeling tired after the long train ride this morning, so I bid you good night, Professor."

I joined the students who were re-entering the castle, and the Marauders followed. Mcgonagall was left standing there, open-mouthed with fury.

"See, I told you it would be a good idea to put a dissolving charm on all the cushions, so they would melt into the benches when the dungbombs were set off. No evidence, no mess." Sirius said.

"Wait a second," Peter said. "Was that the charm I was supposed to be casting?"

"You did do it, didn't you?" I asked worriedly.

"I thought someone else was going to do it, James. I didn't know how to do it!" Peter said, upset.

"Wormtail!" I groaned.

"We should probably go up to the common room and hide," Sirius said wisely. "The Disillusionment charm will probably be wearing off soon, and when it does, they'll find all the whoopee cushions. We can't cast the charm on them now either because all the teachers are probably in there, searching for the cause."

"Let's run," I agreed, and we set off for the common room, shooting dirty looks at Peter the whole time.

Professor Mcgonagall would get us eventually, but that was no reason to make her work a little for it.

**Mischeif Managed! Teehee. Please review! **

**Love, Dementors.**


	5. Fake Bugs

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it took so long, but here you go!**

**CHAPTER FIVE 'FAKE BUGS'**

Hi. My name's Remus. I don't usually approve of things like this, but James asked me if I wanted to hear Sirius scream like a girl, and really, how could I could pass up that opportunity?

I squeezed the package of fake rubber cockroaches that were in my pocket, making sure that they were still there.

James had played a joke on Sirius a few weeks ago that involved a bucket of bugs falling onto his carefully groomed locks. Unfortunately, nobody else was around but James to hear Sirius' reaction, so James decided top go a bit further and use me as his sidekick on this prank, so everyone could hear Sirius scream.

This will be pay back for all the jokes Sirius has made about 'my time of the month', or how do I keep up my 'wolfish' figure. I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but it still irks me to no end.

I continued down the cold stone corridor to the Great Hall where breakfast would be served. The other three Marauders were still asleep; James instructed me to get to the breakfast table before Sirius so I could play my part in the prank.

When I reached the Great Hall, I took my place at the Gryffindor table. There were only a few students eating, as it was still a bit early. Most of the students who were there were early risers or model students who were eating breakfast as quickly as they could in order to get to the library to get some homework done before classes started.

There was a big iron pot in front of me that contained steaming hot porridge. I ladled some into a bowl and looked around surreptitiously before pulling the bag of cockroaches out of my pocket and pouring them into the bowl. I stirred the porridge so that the fake rubber bugs were well distributed throughout the bowl, and pushed it in front of the seat next to me. Then I filled two more bowls of porridge, and placed them opposite from me.

Tommy Ranson arrived and moved to take the seat in front of me, but I said quickly, "Sorry, that seat's reserved."

He glared at me before moving down to a different seat. I piled two waffles onto my plate, drowned them in thick syrup, added some bacon and eggs, and waited for my friends.

They finally arrived some ten minutes later, Peter looking a little bleary eyed. James steered Sirius toward the seat next to me, and then he sat across from me with Peter.

"Moony, it's nice that you filled bowls for all of us, but have you forgotten that I like syrup on my porridge?" Sirius asked, reaching for the syrup jug.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but why is it I must do everything?" I asked. "You can pour syrup on your own porridge, you have two hands."

Sirius flicked some sticky droplets of syrup at me before proceeding to pour some onto his breakfast. I wiped the syrup from my hair and glared at him. Yes, he deserved this.

The hall was really getting full now, almost everyone was here. Excellent, I thought. I felt like rubbing my hands together and cackling like an evil genius. I shared a look with James, and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Sirius was talking to Peter, so he wasn't paying attention as he raised a glob of porridge to his mouth. I could see rubber antennae poking out through the creamy white mound.

Sirius frowned as he chewed the spoonful, then sensing something wasn't right, spit a rubber roach onto his napkin.

"AHHH!" Sirius let out a high pitched girly scream and jumped up from the table.

Everyone looked around, startled, and then the Hall erupted in laughter as they realized who had screamed.

I plucked a roach from my pocket and tossed it at Sirius, and it stuck in a fold in his robe.

"Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sirius twirled in a circle, shaking his robes to try and dislodge the insect.

I snorted in amusement. The rubber bug fell to the floor, and Sirius stared at it for a minute.

"Why isn't it moving?" Sirius said, cautiously taking a step forward to examine the bug.

"Because it's rubber." I stated plainly, holding up the empty package.

"You did this?" Sirius looked at me, horrified. "What is this world coming to if dear, sweet, gentle Moony is pulling nasty pranks?"

Sirius looked around at the laughing students. "This is going to ruin my great reputation."

I snorted."If you think you ever had a good reputation..."

Sirius glared before sitting back down. The laughter was dieing down now as students returned to their breakfast.

"You told him to do this, didn't you?" Sirius accused James. "The bucket of bugs weren't enough for you, eh? Have to get your fix of tormenting poor old Padfoot?"

James looked wide-eyed at Sirius' shoulder before laughing heartily.

"What?" Sirius snapped.

I copied James and looked at Sirius' shoulder.

"There's a spider on you," I pointed out.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

"Alright, fine, don't believe me." I shrugged while James snickered across the table. "But when you feel hairy little legs on your face, don't say I didn't warn you..."

Sirius shuddered involuntarily, then looked down at his shoulder. Eight shiny black eyes met his, and Sirius twitched convulsively as the hairy arachnid made its way closer to his face. Sirius kept his mouth clamped shut, trying not to scream and embarrass himself again, but when the hairy legs started creeping up his neck, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sirius started screaming, and brushed frantically at his neck. He ran from the room, yelling about spiders, rubber roaches and traitor friends.

I laughed so hard my stomach ached for the rest of the day. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned to James.

"Did you put that spider there, or was it just coincidence?"

"There are no such things as coincidences, Moony, my friend." was James' reply.

What that was supposed to mean, I don't know. James never did tell me if he put the spider there or not.

Sirius wouldn't speak to use for a week afterwards, and had to endure taunts about being a sissy wimp from all the Gryffindor boys until they found someone else to make fun of.

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks in advance to all who review!**

**Love you all, Dementors**


	6. Itching Powder

**If I was J.K., my stories would be making me lots and lots of money and I would help the world with it!**

** Here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER SIX ITCHING POWDER**

"Make a fool out of me, will you?" I mumbled to myself as I searched through my best friend's school trunk.  
My name is Sirius Black. I am the most awesome guy at Hogwarts, everyone knows that, especially the ladies. But my reputation was tarnished by a cruel prank my friends played on me: they put bugs in my food. Okay, they weren't real bugs, but still, they know I despise those vile creepy crawlies, and they use my one flaw to terrorize me. And now the whole school heard me scream like a girl. What happened cannot be changed now, but I can get revenge.  
I snickered as I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a pair of James' boxers and a set of his robes and laid them on the thick carpet in the door room me and the other Marauders shared. I opened a small jar of Itching Powder that had until recently been nestled in my pocket and shook some out into the inside of the boxers and the robes. I placed them back inside James' trunk, and then proceeded to Remus' trunk to do the same with his clothes. I spared Peter, since he had not been part of the prank. That was rather smart of him. He must've known I'd get revenge.

The next morning, unknowingly dressed in their Itching Powder drenched clothes, Remus and James followed Peter and I out of the common room portrait hole and through the cold stone corridors down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Damn," James said as he sat on the Gryffindor bench. "I think I got bit by something last night. I'm really itchy." he pulled the sleeves of his robes back and examined his skin for bug bites.  
"Yeah, I'm itchy too," Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and scratched at his stomach.  
"Sure you don't have fleas, Moony?' I cracked a smile. "They love that luxurious wolfie fur of yours."  
Remus shot me a death glare, and replied, "If I do have fleas, I probably caught them from you, you mangy mutt."  
I raised a hand to my heart and sighed, "That really hurts, Moony. You know I shower fairly regularly."  
"Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey and have her take a look." James scratched furiously at his thigh.  
"We can't," Remus stated. "We have Charms in ten minutes, and if we're late again, we'll get detention."  
James sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll just have to endure the itchiness." James made to scratch his crotch just as Lily Evans came over. He pulled his hand quickly back up to the table, and smiled at her.  
"Hey, Lily."  
"Hi, Jamie. I'll see you later, right?" she waved before joining her three girlfriends.  
"Jaimie?" I chuckled. "Is that what she's calling you now?"  
James ignored me and moaned, "That's right, I have a date with Lily tonight. I have to get this taken care of."  
"Why? She can scratch your itchy spots for you, Jaimie." I said slyly, and James whacked me on the shoulder.  
"We should head to Charms," Remus pointed out, and we got up and headed to arrived at Charms a minute before class started.  
I pinched myself to keep from laughing aloud as James and Remus wiggled in their seats, tortured by the itchiness.  
I didn't tell them until the third class that day, Transfiguration, that I had caused the itchiness.  
"You put what in our clothes?" James said furiously.  
"Itching Powder. I was skeptical about whether it would work or not, but here's the proof." I held my hands out and gestured at James and Remus.  
"Why would you do that?" Remus hissed.  
"Umm, hmm let's think...pay back!" I said. "Bet you wished you had never put those bugs in my breakfast, huh, Moony?"  
"That's what this is about?" Remus said. "Well that was pay back for all the comments you always make about me!"  
"So, the powder is in our clothes, right?" James interrupted. "So if we take our clothes off..."  
Remus looked horrified. "You can't do that, class just started!"  
"Do you remember how it feels to not be itchy, Moony?" James said, struggling to pull an arm out of his robes. "Well, I do. It's a glorious feeling. And I want to feel it again." James pulled the robes up over his head in one smooth movement and threw them to the floor, revealing his well-muscled chest.  
He sighed in relief. "Ahh, that feels so much better. Go on, Moony, shed it."  
Remus shook his head, his eyes watering from the itchiness.  
"C'mon, you'll feel better." James tugged Remus robes up while Remus tried to push him away.  
Peter and I watched in total bemusement as our friends got undressed in the classroom.  
"What do you think you're doing!" Mcgonagall screeched as her keen eyes fell on James and Remus, half naked at the back of the room. Remus put his arms over his chest, trying to hide his pale, sickly looking skin and thin figure as the class looked around at the Marauders. The girls stared at James' well built torso, and Lily looked annoyed.  
"Well, you see, Padfoot here decided to..."James started, but Mcgonagall cut him off.  
"I don't even want to hear an explanation. You two, get out of my classroom and go back to your dormitories. You will serve detention later."  
"See, I told you we should have gone to Pomfrey," James said to Remus as they stood to leave. "We're getting detention anyway."  
"Well, we wouldn't be if you didn't start stripping in the middle of class."  
I smiled sweetly as my friends passed by. "I always get revenge."  
They glared at me before leaving the room.  
"See Wormtail, you were smart not to be in on the joke. If you were, you would be serving detention with those two tonight."  
Peter nodded enthusiastically, but was thinking that it might not be so bad to get undressed in class and have girls stare at him.

**Quick update! Trying to make up for taking so long with chapter 5. Anyway, hope you liked it...and as always, review!**

**Dementors**

**Can you guess what show this random quote is from? **** "Aquaman sucks. He sucks underwater. He sucks fish pee." **

**A million cookies for you if you guess right!**

**Sorry, I had to share that, it's so funny.**


	7. Galleon on the Floor

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm on a roll: I present you with ANOTHER chapter. Although this one is a little short.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN GALLEON ON THE FLOOR**

Well, we all made up, and hopefully there will be no more pranks within the brotherhood of the Marauders. Sirius agreed to tone it down with the comments about Remus, and I promised to stop making fun of Sirius' bug phobia. No one really had a problem with Peter. So to celebrate the Marauder's feud ending, we're going to play another prank!

This prank is a harmless one, Remus-approved. I used a charm to attach a galleon to the floor in the Great Hall that could only be removed with the counter charm. Sirius, Peter, Remus and I watched all through dinner as people bent to pick up the shiny gold piece, only to find it was stuck to the floor. Some had looks of total confusion on their faces, others were angry when they couldn't pick up the coin. We chuckled as each person tried and failed, comparing the methods of how people tried to recover from the humility of not being able to remove the coin: the casual glance around to see if anyone noticed before moving on, the blush of embarrassment, head down and hands in pockets as they moved away. It reminded me of that muggle tale, The Sword in the Stone, where no one could pull the sword from the stone.

I laughed when Severus Snape glanced around before trying to pick it up. His greasy hair swung forward as he leaned down. When it wouldn't part from the floor, he pulled out his wand, poked the galleon, and muttered something. A smirk slid across his sallow face as the galleon made a popping sound as the charm was removed. We stared at Snape as he pocketed the coin and sat down at the Slytherin table.

We stared silently for a moment at the spot where the coin had been stuck.

"Greasy git," Sirius mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Looks like the prank was on us," Peter said.

"Well, we'll get him back for ruining the prank." I said.

Remus cleared his throat. "I hope you're planning to pay me back my galleon."

"Eventually." I waved my hand; Remus' galleon was not important right now. "But right now, we have to plan a prank to play on Snivellus."

**Remus will never get his galleon back. He should tack on interest and ask James for it in a few years. Heehee. review, please.**

**Dementors**


	8. Switching Clothes

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT Switching Clothes**

"So Snivelly really takes showers?" Sirius asked aloud.

"I didn't think it was possible, but apparently he does," I replied.

"Maybe he showers in grease," Peter snickered.

We were standing outside one of the boys' shower rooms on the fourth floor, and Severus Snape was inside, taking a shower. We had been watching the Map to track his movements and confirm if the rumors that he didn't shower were true.

When we saw him heading to the shower rooms, we were ecstatic, as we came up with an awesome prank to get back at Snivelly for stealing Remus' galleon{no, I didn't pay him back yet}, but it involved him taking a shower. Remus didn't come because he believed the prank went too far, but hey, it's Snivelly. Nothing is too far with Snivelly.

"Peter, you got the goods?" I asked my friend, and he nodded. Peter pulled a pink frilly dress out of the back pack he was carrying and handed it to me.

"Okay, let's go, and keep quiet." I motioned to Sirius and Peter, and I quietly pushed open the door. Only one of the showers was running, so obviously Snape was the only one there. I quickly glanced around, and found what I was looking for. Snape's robes were hanging from a hook next to the shower stalls. I tiptoed up to them, snatched them from the hook and replaced them with the dress. Then I went back to Peter and Sirius who were still standing in the doorway and handed Peter the robes to stuff in his backpack. Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust as he took the clothing and whispered, "I hope I don't get fleas."

"Okay, since Snape can probably just Summon another pair of robes from his dorm when he sees that someone left a dress, I came up with a brilliant solution to make sure he puts it on." I said quietly with a wicked glint in my eyes.

"What?" Sirius whispered eagerly.

I didn't answer. Instead, I raised my wand and pointed it at the dress and mumbled a charm.

"Uh, Prongs, nothing happened," Sirius said, confused.

"Oh, yes, it did," I said, and gestured toward the door. Once we were out in the hallway, I explained more.

"The charm makes the dress look like Snape's regular robes, but only to him. Everyone else will see it as the dress."

"That's brilliant!" Peter snickered. "So he'll be walking around, thinking that he's wearing his robes when he's really wearing the dress."

"Exactly," I smirked.

We had already taken out seats in Potions when Snape walked in, oblivious that he was wearing a woman's garment.

The boys in the class began whistling and cat calling, but Snape didn't even blink, probably figuring it was just more teasing.

When Professor Slughorn came in, late as usual, the noises stopped. Slughorn didn't immediately spot Snape's dress. He lumbered to his desk, plopping into his chair, and let his eyes wander over the class, smiling warmly. He glanced over Snape, and then seemed to do a double-take as he looked at the layers of pink fluff that puffed out over the edges of Snape's seat.

"Mr. Snape?" Slughorn said questioningly. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"My standard issue Hogwarts robes," Snape drawled.

A ripple ran through the room as the class giggled softly.

Snape leaned back in his chair and mumbled to himself,"Stupid mangy old sod," so Slughorn couldn't hear.

"Mr. Snape," Slughorn said sternly, poking out one sausage like finger and shaking it. "You are wearing a dress."

Snape looked at him as though he were mad.

"I am giving you permission to leave class so you can change," Slughorn said. "I don't know why you are wearing it, unless you are trying to make a statement of some sort."

"I am not wearing a dress."

I pointed my wand at Snape and muttered the counter charm so Snape could now see the dress.

"Snape, I do not wish to argue with you about your wardrobe. We have already wasted enough time, now please leave and change." Slughorn said, getting annoyed now, like a pig who's bothered by the flies buzzing around it.

"I am not wearing..." Snape had finally noticed the pink folds, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What the..." he muttered, then turned around in his seat to stare at me and the other Marauders.

"You filthy little..." Snape cursed.

"I didn't do anything," I said innocently.

Snape raised his wand, no doubt to perform one of his Dark curses, but Slughorn blubbered, "Now, boys, settle down, no dueling in class."

Snape slowly lowered the wand, his lips tight and eyes flaring in seething anger.

"Now, will you please go change, Mr. Snape?" Slughorn said, wanting to get on with his class. He was too old to deal with this petty juvenal fighting.

Snape rose, looking like a fluffy rose, and a ripple of laughter ran through the room again.

As Snape passed the Marauders, he hissed at James, staring him straight in the eye. "One day, Potter, you will get what's coming to you. And I hope it is the most painful, horrible death imaginable." Then he left in a swish of pink.

I shuddered involuntarily. The look in Snape's eyes had given me the creeps. And was that a death threat?

Sirius noticed my shudder, though, and he said, "Don't worry, Prongs. Old Snivelly doesn't know what he's talking about. You're not going to die anytime soon. And if Snape comes after you, we'll be there to protect you."

I nodded, but suddenly the joke didn't feel funny anymore. Suddenly, I didn't want to play any more pranks.

**Poor Snape, really. How much abuse does he have to take? **

**Haha, James almost peed his pants.**

**Until next chappie,**

**Dementors**


	9. Kick Me Sign

**J.K. owns it ALL!**

**This chapter is kind of dark. I didn't really want this story to be dark, but light and humorous, but I guess it's just the way that it wants to be written!**

**CHAPTER NINE Kick me sign**

"Sirius, are you sure about this?" Remus asked. "You saw how upset James was in Potions."

"Moony, Moony Moony," I tsked. "You don't get it. James would want to get back at Snape for saying that."

"He just doesn't seem like himself ever since Snape said that," Remus said uncertainly. "Maybe you should just lay off Snape. James told you to leave him alone."

"Are you afraid of him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not afraid!" Peter said. "Let's just do it. Remus doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeah, I never know what I'm talking about, but it's always your ideas that get us in trouble." Remus grumbled to himself. If he didn't get pulled into the Marauder's antics, he probably wouldn't have had a quarter as many detentions as he had already served.

They were hiding behind a statue, waiting for Snape to walk by. He always walked down this particular corridor on the way to Charms.

"Shut up, there he is," I said, elbowing Remus in the stomach."Wormtail, give me that parchment,"

Peter handed over a piece of parchment that had 'KICK ME' written on it in black.

"Sirius, come on, don't do this!" Remus pleaded, but I ignored him and whispered, "Wingardium leviosa,". The parchment flew through the air and over to Severus Snape, who was slinking down the crowded corridor. I whispered another charm, and the parchment attached itself to the back of Snape's robes.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" James was suddenly standing behind them.

"Playing a prank on Snivellus," I said smugly, pointing to Snape.

James paled. "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"C'mon, James, don't tell me you're afraid of the threat he made." I said disbelievingly.

James glared at him. "No, it just made me realize how horrible we're being that Snape actually wishes that I would die."

"Oh, come on," I rolled my eyes. "He deserves it. He's just a piece of filth."

"You don't get it, do you?" James said, looking me in the eye. "It's time to grow up and stop all this."

James was interrupted by a cry from the corridor. People noticed the sign, and were kicking Snape. Before he had time to raise his wand, it was kicked out of his hand. Soon, Snape was engulfed in a crowd of students that all wanted to get a kick in.

James glared at his three friends and marched toward the crowd.

Peter and I were chuckling, but Remus was frowning.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Peter laughed, tears trickling down his face as he laughed. He fell to the ground and started rolling around. Then his face fell.

"What's the matter, Peter?" Remus said. "Not funny anymore?"

"No, I'll be right back," Peter murmured, but I grabbed his arm before he could turn around.

"Did you...did you just pee your pants?" I laughed, looking down at the wet stain on Peter's pants.

"It was funny! You know I have a weak bladder!" Peter whined.

I let go of Peter, and he dashed away, trying to find a bathroom. The sight of Peter running away made me laugh even harder.

Remus walked away, disgusted by his friends, to help James, who was trying to shoo everyone away from Snape.

"Come on, move it!" James yelled, but nobody listened. James raised his wand and shot red sparks from it,which were accompanied with a loud boom.

The students looked around at him, and James said, "Leave him alone, or I'll get a teacher."

The students dispersed, grumbling about how James Potter wasn't any fun anymore.

Snape had taken the opportunity of everyone's attention being drawn to James to crawl across the floor and grab his wand. He used the wall to support himself as he stood up, blood trickling from his nose and mouth. He spit a bloody tooth onto the floor and wiped his swollen lip.

"Are you alright?" James asked Snape quietly, ashamed of himself and his friends.

Snape glared at him with loathing, then quickly swished his wand through the air, yelling, "Sectumsempra!"

James gasped and fell to the ground as he felt a slash open on his chest, and blood seeped onto his robes. Snape glanced at him with a satisfied expression before hurrying down the corridor.

"James!" Remus kneeled beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm bleeding to death, Moony, but yeah, I'm fine." James face was white beneath his forced grin.

I ran over to the spot James had fallen. I wasn't laughing anymore.

"I'll kill him," I snarled.

"Leave him alone!" James said weakly. "I deserve it."

"I'm getting a teacher," Remus said, his hands covered in James' blood. "Sirius, stay with him."

I looked down the corridor in the direction Snape went.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted. "Stay with James!"

I tore my eyes from the corridor and took Remus' place beside James as Remus ran off.

"Are you okay?" I asked James.

"I told you to leave him alone." James whispered. "I told you." James closed his eyes, and breathed heavily. I stared at him until Remus returned with Minerva Mcgonagall, who closed James' wound the best she could before moving him up to the hospital wing.

I couldn't sleep that night. It felt like guilt was gobbling up my insides. My best friend had almost died, and it was my fault for acting like an immature child.

**Soooo, was it okay? James is finally realizing that Severus is a person, too, and it's time for him to grow up. Unfortunately, Peter and Sirius aren't feeling the same way, but Jame's injury gave Sirius quite a jolt.**

**Dementors**


	10. Lily's Plan

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry this took a while, but here you go.**

**CHAPTER 10 'Lily's Plan'**

"Hey, James, are you alright?" Remus was sitting next to James. He was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Several bottles of Blood-Replenishing potion stood on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said.

Remus shifted his weight in the hard wooden chair, trying to get comfortable.

"How's Sirius? He didn't go after Snape, did he?" James asked worriedly.

"No...he's pretty upset though, about you getting hurt."

"Well, he should be, he's an idiot. I told him to stop."

Remus looked at James. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Moony." James frowned.

"Not that I mind, but why are you of a sudden trying to be nice to Snape?"

James shrugged. "I just...I think it's time to grow up and stop doing all these stupid pranks."

"Are you afraid of what Snape said in Potions?"

"No!" James said heatedly. "I'm not afraid, I just realized that all this stuff I've been doing to Snape, yeah it seemed funny at the time, but it is that funny when Snape hates me so much, he hopes that I die?"

Remus stared at the bedspread and let James talk.

"I don't know. I just can't believe how stupid and arrogant I've been. Sirius and Peter, too. You're the only sensible one around here, Moony. You're always telling us to tone it down, and we never listened. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, James. It's just something you had to realize on your own." Remus said.

"I guess. But maybe part of it was your voice, stuck in the back of my head, telling me to stop."

"Yeah, now we just have to convince Peter and Sirius." Remus winked.

"Hi, James!" Lily was suddenly there, and James smiled at her.

"Hi, Remus," Lily gave Remus a hug, then looked around for another chair.

"You can have mine, Lily, I have to go anyway. Homework, you know." Remus smiled. "Sirius will probably be in later. Make him feel as guilty as you can, James, and maybe he'll snap out of it."

Remus waved, and left. Lily took Remus' spot besides James.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm alright," James replied. "Physically, I mean. Mentally, I'm feeling a little betrayed at the moment. After I told Sirius to leave Snape alone, he went behind my back and played a prank anyway."

Lily frowned, contemplating what James had said. "You know, I've been meaning to ask, James...why are you all of a sudden concerned with Severus' wellbeing? You never cared before, no matter how many times I asked you to stop."

"I just...I think it's time to grow up, and stop all the nonsense." James said. "I thought you would be happy about it, at least, as you're always telling me to lay off Snape."

"I am, but..you're just so different lately."

"What do you mean?" James asked, although he knew exactly what she meant.

"Your personality is totally different. You don't make jokes anymore, you rarely laugh. You're more into lessons and homework. And just other little things."

"I thought you wanted me to change. In your own words, 'It's time to become a mature adult, James'. Remember? it was just last week after I started that food fight and you got hit in the face with that treacle tart."

"Yes, I wanted you to change, but totally!" Lily cried."Maybe stop playing so many pranks, and leave Severus alone, but not a complete personality change!"

James sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not living up to your expectations, Lily. If that's the way you feel, maybe we shouldn't be together." he was tired of his friends getting mad at him for being more mature.

Lily reached out, and grabbed James' hand.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said softly. 'It's just.. I miss the old James. Very much. The talking, joking, laughing James. I like him much better then this new, quiet, sober James."

James was quiet, feeling Lily's soft, warm hand inside his. He loved Lily more then anything, and maybe that's part of the reason he changed, but the thing that spiked his behavior change was Snape's words. After that, it seemed like Lily's voice, Remus' voice, to cool down, to lay off Snape, pierced through his mind instead of going in one ear and out the other like they normally did. James put his free hand on Lily's cheek, and admired her green eyes and red hair as he stared into her face.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is who I am now." James smiled sadly. "I don't feel like playing pranks anymore, especially after what happened with Snape and sectumsempra. Although I did deserve it, after everything we've done. I'm surprised he didn't break sooner."

"You didn't deserve that James," Lily said. "You're really a good person"

"I'm really _not_ a good person." James contradicted "If you saw the way Snape looked at me, the hate in his eyes..."

"You _were_ horrible to him," Lily agreed.

"The jokes seemed so funny at the time, but now... " James sighed again.

"How about .." Lily started, a smile on her face. "If you play one more joke before you hang up the towel? So I can get a taste of the old James again?"

"On who?" James asked, surprised that Lily was actually egging him on to play a prank.

"How about Sirius?" Lily suggested. "Since you specifically asked him not to do something and he did it anyway."

"I think Sirius is dealing with enough right now," James said. He couldn't imagine how his best mate felt right now. He was probably so guilty. James hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid to get back at Snape.

"How about we play it on the whole school?" Lily said, suddenly coming up with a brilliant idea.

"What are you going on about?" James said, sitting up now, slightly interested.

"I'll help you play a prank on everyone. A harmless one, very old school."

"What is it?" James asked warily.

"We can go into the kitchens, and switch the salt with the sugar."

James stared at Lily "That's actually a pretty good idea. I can't believe I never thought of it."

"So, you want to do it?"

"What do I get in return?" James said playfully.

"How about more of this?" Lily said, and kissed him on the lips.

"I get that anyway," James said once him and Lily broke apart.

"But if you agree... you can kiss me all you want, anytime."

"I guess thats fair," James said, and pulled Lily down on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" Lily laughed.

"I'm kissing you. You said anytime," James kissed her, but had to turn away because he was laughing so much.

"Whats the matter?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm laughing." James said.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly came over, noticing the laughter. "What exactly are you doing in Mr. Potter's bed, Miss Evans?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing, just trying to help him 'get well soon,'" Lily said innocently.

James tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't hold it in.

"May I ask you to leave, Miss Evans? You are getting my patient all riled up." Madam Pomfrey said, clearly annoyed.

"She sure is," James agreed as Lily hopped off the bed.

"I'll see you later, James" Lily winked. "Don't forget what I said!" Lily skipped out the door, waving behind her.

Madam Pomfrey tutted, then turned to James. "You should be well enough to leave tonight, Mr. Potter, if you take two more doses of the Blood-Replenishing potion. The wound is pretty much healed up, it's just your blood loss I'm concerned about..."

James nodded; he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Lily had filled him with the desire to prank again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on, Sirius visited James, looking very guilty.

"So are you feeling better?" he asked, not meeting James' eyes.

"Yes, mostly," James said.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Sirius blurted out, plopping onto a chair. "I was so stupid, not listening to you. I can't believe Snape cursed you."

"Don't worry, we all do stupid things," James said. "Some more then others."

Sirius managed a small smile. "Are you calling me stupid, Prongs?"

"Yes. Next time, listen to me, instead of doing the opposite of what I say, and everything will work out."

"You're going to be okay, though, right?" Sirius said with a worried expression replacing the smile. "No lasting damage?"

"No, I'm going to be fine. I'll be out tonight, in fact."

"So.." Sirius started, but it seemed as if he were afraid to continue.

"What?" James prodded, feeling like he knew what was coming.

"Well, does this mean no more pranks, ever? Cause I don't know if I can live with that." Sirius said.

"Maybe we can pull a prank every now and then, but lay off Snape, okay? It bothers Lily."

Sirius looked enormously relieved. "Great, I thought you were going to stay the same boring James forever!"

"Boring?" James questioned, but Sirius ignored him.

"So what's the next prank?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James gave him an exasperated look. "Sirius, are you being serious? I'm here laying injured in bed, due to a prank you pulled, and all you're thinking about is my next prank? Are you obsessed, or what?"

"Sorry," Sirius said, looking guilty again.

"I'm just kidding," James rolled his eyes, and punched Sirius. "I'll see you later, Padfoot. You better go before old Madam PomPom comes back."

"All right, see you later then." Sirius said, getting up.

"And don't feel too bad, Sirius," James said. "I've had worse happen to me."

Sirius nodded before leaving, trying to let James words sink in, but was unable to get rid of the heaviness of guilt that covered him like a thick quilt.

James felt bad seeing Sirius so guilty, but really, he should be feeling guilty. But it really didn't matter because he would heal up fine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James entered the common room that night finding it empty except for his Marauders and Lily.

"We didn't go to dinner because we figured you would just come back to your dorm after you left the hospital wing," Lily explained, then pulled him into a kiss.

The other three boys looked away pointedly, until Peter cleared his throat and said "So when can we go after Snivellus?"

James stared at him. "We're not 'going after' anyone."

"Why not?" Peter whined. "We have to get back at him for what he did."

James suddenly pulled away from Lily and grabbed Peter's collar. Peter squeaked. "We were the ones that started ALL of this, when we first started taunting Snape. If I were Snape, I would have gotten back much sooner then this. So leave him alone!"

Lily looked at James admiringly, and Remus had a small smile on his face, but Sirius was staring at the carpet, brooding.

"But he's a filthy Death Eater! He's worthless, he's just a greasy-haired..."

James hit Peter, not hard enough to draw blood or break a nose, but just hard enough so Peter understood that James was serious.

"Hey... James, calm down." Remus slipped between his two friends. "Peter gets it..don't you?"

Peter nodded quietly, rubbing his face, and there were tears shining in his eyes.

James sat down in one of the nearby chairs, and put his head in his hands for a minute. He looked back up at Peter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just..you guys aren't listening to me. I know you don't like how I've been acting lately, but after Snape said what he said to me in Potions, it kind of opened my eyes to what we were doing. I saw how horrible it was when everyone was kicking Snape in the corridor, and I realized that theses aren't harmless pranks anymore, it's not even emotional hurt. It's actual physical hurt. And I don't want to be remembered for that when I leave Hogwarts; the guy who abused Snape."

The others were listening quietly to James, watching him.

"I'm going to bed. You all should go eat some dinner. I'll be fine here. Just remember what I said, and lay off Snape. No more pranks that are going to cause harm or pain." James stood, and headed up the stairs to his dormitory.

The others stared after him, following him with their eyes, and Peter sniffled. After a moment's hesitation, Lily followed James up the dark stairwell.

"Uh, Lily, where are you going? That's the boys' dorm," Remus called after her.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch, Remus, I'll be right back," Lily responded.

James was lying on his four-poster, staring at the ceiling. He looked up when Lily entered, and said, "Lily you're not supposed to be in here."

"I wanted to talk to you." Lily sat beside James, and he sat up. "You shouldn't have hit Peter."

"You think I don't know that?"

"But I know that you wanted to get your point across, and you probably did. I just feel bad for poor Peter."

"I didn't hit him that hard," James said, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever," Lily said, nudging closer to James. "But I really wanted to ask you about the prank. When do you want to pull it?"

"Uh, I haven't even thought about it," James said, very much aware of Lily's warm body next to his.

"How about we do it tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"That's fine," James still couldn't believe that Lily wanted to play a prank.

"This is kind of romantic... sneaking around together, playing a prank... like spys."

"If you say so, Lily."

"I do." Lily kissed James deeply, enjoying the tingling sensation coursing through her body.

There was a sharp knock on the door, then Remus' voice. "Uh, well I don't want to interrupt anything, but as a prefect.. I have to make sure there's no ...ahh... nothing... going on in the dorm rooms."

James sighed. "There's nothing going on, Moony, now go to dinner."

"Well, we were going to wait for Lily.."

Lily sat up, and got off the bed.

"Don't leave," James pleaded. Her presence was comforting to him.

"If I don't, he's going to be out there whining about rules, and you'll never get any peace. I'll see you later." Lily kissed James quickly again. "Besides," she said loudly. "Remus is just jealous because he doesn't have a girl he can kiss."

Lily opened the door and Remus was standing there, looking uncomfortable. James heard him say,"That's not true! I'm not jealous! I'm just trying to do my duty as a prefect."

Lily winked at James, and closed the door behind her.

James sank back into the soft blankets. He was actually pretty excited about the prank tomorrow, and the fact that he was going to be doing it with Lily.

**Please review! The prank will come next chapter! Hope you guys aren't too mad that you waited this long for no prank! But I promise, it will be in the next chapter!**

**Dementors**


	11. Salt and Sugar

******Sorry for taking so long! Here you go! {Oh, I will be doing a few extra chapters using ideas people gave me. I have so much fun writing them!}**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited!**

**Chapter 11 #1 prank: Salt and Sugar**

"Ready?" Lily grasped my hand tightly at the entrance to the kitchens.

I nodded, and reached a finger up to tickle the giant pear on the painting in front of us. The pear giggled and the painting turned into a door which swung open towards us, revealing the kitchens.

Immediately, we were flanked by house elves, mouths upturned in helpful smiles as they smoothed out the white Hogwarts uniforms that they were wearing.

"What can i get for you, sir and madam?"

"Is you hungry? Is you not eating enough in the Hall?" Sandwiches were thrust into our hands by one house elf.

"No thank you," I said. "We just needed some sugar..."

A porcelain cup full of sugar was shoved into my hand.

"Wow, you guys are fast." I was always impressed at how fast the house elves retrieved what I needed every time I went down to the kitchens. "But, we actually need to see where you keep the sugar."

"Of, course, sir! Anything we can do for you!" An elf grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

That's what I like about these little guys: they never ask questions, and they always try to do their best help you.

Another elf pulled Lily along, and they led us to a separate room off to the side of the gigantic main cooking area, which had multiple counters, stoves and ovens. The smaller room seemed like a dry pantry, food stacked all along the walls: cereals, canned items, baking needs, and there were three large bins on the floor marked flour, sugar and salt.

"Perfect," I smiled wickedly, and Lily touched my shoulder.

"See?" she said."This is how I like seeing you,"

I pulled her close and kissed her quickly{she DID say I could kiss her anytime.}

All the house elves around us said, "Awww," in unison and I shivered: it was kinda creepy.

"Okay, so we're just going to look at this sugar, if you guys could make us some.. ah.. tea and scones that would be great." I said.

The elves pushed each other to get out of the room, eager to get us what we needed.

"Okay, you remember the spell?" Lily said.

"Yeah, but I want you to do it."

"You sure?" Lily looked at me.

"Yes, you deserve to know how it feels to play an awesome prank, and you should do the honor anyway since it was you idea."

Lily smiled before she flicked her wand to cast the switching spell to switch the salt and sugar. "I'll also put a charm on it so the house elves can't tell that we changed it,"

"Oh, Lily, you think of everything." I said admiringly, staring at her with a look that could rival the expression of a love-sick puppy.

"Sir and Miss, we has made you your tea and scones!" a house elf held up a platter of warm scones, and two others were holding a tray of steaming tea between them.

"Thank you, but we'll take it back to our room if that's okay." I said, and grabbed a couple of scones from the platter before pulling Lily out of the pantry after me.

"Thank you!" Lily called as I pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Sir and Miss! And you need anything else, we is all always here!" the elves called in unison.

I closed the painting-door behind us, and it became a painting on the wall again. I started laughing, and Lily looked at me bemusedly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they eat dinner tonight!" I wiped away a tear that came from laughing so hard.

Lily was staring at me, and it was my turn to ask what was wrong.

"I'm just really happy to see you like this," Lily drew closer to me, and our lips met. The scones fell to the floor as I grabbed Lily closer to me.

"Hey! No kissing in the corridors...oh, it's you two." Remus looked pointedly away. He had just come down the corridor from the opposite direction."Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said easily. "We were just going to be going anyway."

"Studying, I hope?" Remus asked me. I had been getting terrible marks lately.

"No, we're going somewhere where you won't bother us." I joked, but Remus' face fell.

"I said I was sorry."

"Remus, he was joking," Lily said, patting his arm. "You were, weren't you, James."

"Yeah, of course. And I was going to go study. Me and Lily, were going to, actually. In a dark corner in the back of the library."

"Right, you do that. I'll just go on patrolling the corridors." Remus didn't miss what I was hinting at.

I looked at Remus. "Where are Sirius and Peter, anyway?"

"Oh, they're off with girls." Remus said airily, waving his hand.

"Peter has a girl?" Lily asked, surprised. "How did that happen?"

"Well, he said he was in the library, trying to study for a test, and he got frustrated and started banging his head on the table. A Ravenclaw noticed and came over to help him with his work, but I have a feeling they're doing more then History of Magic." Remus said wryly. "I'm just going to go."

Remus started walking away.

"Remus, where are you going? You can hang out with us if you want," Lily said, and I nudged her with my elbow.

"What? Don't you feel bad for him? He's all alone." Lily whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but said, "Yeah, come on. We'll do some real studying."

"No, that's okay, I don't want to bother you guys. It's not your fault I'm alone." Remus continued down the corridor.

"Aww, James!" Lily looked upset. I was afraid she was going to start crying. "Look at him! We should set him up with someone, he's so lonely."

"I don't know if he'd like that..." I said. "I think he's afraid he'll be rejected when the girl finds out that he's a werewolf." I had told Lily about Remus being a werewolf, because she kept asking where he went every full moon, and I knew she would figure it out eventually.

"Well, maybe something just temporary, then. I just feel so bad for him."

"Yeah, well, we can figure that out later, but right now, we have some studying to do..." I grabbed Lily's hand, and we headed to the library.

Lily and I were in the Great Hall, waiting for dinner to be served. Lily looked up interestedly when Peter entered with a cute blond Ravenclaw attached to his arm. She let go only when they reached the Ravenclaw table, and blew Peter a kiss as he headed over to us.

"Yeah, do you see that?" Peter said, slipping onto the bench across from us. "The girls can't keep their hands off me."

"It's one girl, Wormtail. And I believe she just let go of you..." I said, and Lily giggled.

Sirius arrived a few minutes later with his own current girlfriend{I didn't know her name; he went through girlfriends so fast, I wasn't bothered about learning names}, and Remus trailed behind him still looking blue.

Sirius kissed the lucky girl, and swatted her on the behind before she went to join her friends. She gave him a wicked smile, and he practically started drooling.

"Padfoot, close your mouth." I said. "No one wants to see you panting."

"Dinner is now served," Dumbledore announced loudly as the empty platters in front of us became filled with food.

Everybody chattered happily as they piled their plates high. Lily shook from holding in giggles, and I squeezed her hand under the table.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Remus asked, noticing we didn't have food on our plates.

"Yeah, but I'm going right for dessert!" I gave Lily a wink before kissing her; I was trying to buy time so everyone else would taste the food first.

Remus shook his head before sticking a huge chunk of steak in his mouth.

"Ergg, this tastes weird, " Remus said before spitting it onto his napkin.

Lily giggled as she watched the expression on Sirius face turn to disgust as he ate. I glanced up at the High Table; the teachers had similar looks of distaste on their faces.

Dumbledore stood and surveyed the food on the tables before saying," I believe the house elves have had some trouble tonight with the food, so I suggest we will just move on dessert." He waved his arm and the main course was replaced by plates of different desserts.

"Awesome! No dinner, but dessert instead! Just bloody awesome." Sirius said before stuffing a piece of apple pie into his mouth.

The salty taste must have overwhelmed Sirius, because a second later, he spit it out quickly, and the chewed up piece of pie hit Lily in the face before sliding off and landing on her plate.

"EWWW!" Lily cried, and Sirius looked scared.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sirius said hastily, and leaned away from Lily, lest she hit him.

Lily picked up a napkin, wet it with some water from her goblet, and scrubbed at her face.

All around the hall, other students were coping Sirius and spitting food out. Dumbledore looked perplexed up at the High Table, and frowned at his plate.

"I will question the house elves about this. I do not understand it, they have never made such a terrible meal before. Although there was that one time with that new recipe they tried out..." Dumbledore stared at the plate in front of him and gagged. Then he shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible memories."Meanwhile, while I get his sorted out, I suggest you all go back to your dormitories, and I will have food brought up to you."

I sniggered. If there was one way to get people upset, it was messing with their food. Most of the students looked longingly at the seemingly innocent desserts lying on their platters upon the table before sighing and getting up to leave the Hall.

Lily looked at me, her eyes sparkling, and her face red from scrubbing at it with the napkin. "That was funny," she said. "We should do this more often. It's better then a date."

I grinned. Lily was getting more perfect every day.

Sirius was moaning about starving to death and Remus shot him a look. "Dumbledore said that he would send some food up, so what are you complaining about?"

"Yeah, but that could be hours," Sirius moaned. "I'm hungry now."

"Let's go," I said, shoving Sirius toward the entrance hall.

Before I could get out of the hall, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I turned around. Dumbledore was staring at me with his blue eyes. "James Potter. Do you want to tell me anything about this incident?"

"Ah, no, sir. I don't know anything." I said, avoiding Dumbledore's piercing stare.

"I have to tell you, though," Dumbledore leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I thought it was a rather amusing prank, although it doesn't seem exactly your style. Who came up with this idea?"

I didn't want to get Lily in trouble, but I didn't want to take credit for something she thought of. "Uh, well.."

"Sir, it was me! Please don't punish James!" Lily was by my side. She had obviously realized that I hadn't followed her out.

Dumbledore chuckled. "So, James, you're making your girlfriend playing pranks, now, are you? I wouldn't have expected that."

"He didn't make me do anything. I was the one who made him do this. So don't blame him, blame me." Lily said.

"Don't get so upset, Lily. I thought it was rather amusing, as I just told James." Dumbledore said.

"So you're not going to punish him?" Lily said, relieved.

"No, but I would like you to rectify whatever you did to make the food taste so horrible. One bad meal is enough for me." Dumbledore smiled. "Now go on."

Lily took me by hand and quickly pulled me away like she thought Dumbledore might change his mind. "I thought we were going to get in so much trouble!" Lily giggled shakily.

"Fills you with adrenaline, doesn't it?" I raised my eyebrows and studied her. "You want to do it again, don't you?"

"Maybe." she glanced at me wickedly. "Watch out, though, James, because the next one might be on you!"

Before I could reply, she pulled me down the corridor so we could fix the salt and sugar in the kitchens.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I watched Lily's red locks bounce against her back as she pulled me along. I created a monster!

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Pink Hair

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I appreciate it! :0**

**This is an idea sent to me by a guest. Thanks to them for the idea.**

**Chapter 12 "Pink Hair"**

Hi! My name is Lily. My boyfriend got me into pranking. So he's gonna be the first I hit. This is my prank.

I giggled as I ran up the boys' staircase in the Gryffindor dormitory. James and the other Marauders were..well, I didn't know where they were, but I knew they weren't in Gryffindor Tower, and none of the other students were paying attention to me, so I was safe.

I slipped inside the Marauders' dorm, and shut the door behind me. I headed right for James' trunk. Kneeling in front of it, I slowly lifted the lid. As I expected, it was a disaster zone, but I quickly found what I was looking for: James' shampoo.

Then I went over into Sirius' trunk and fished his shampoo out, too, avoiding touching several pairs of boxers that were stuffed on top.

I placed the bottles side by side, and waved my wand over them both, chanting as I did so. Then I replaced the bottles in the boys' trunks.

I was just about to leave when Remus came in, looking dazed. He didn't even notice me; I had frozen on the spot, my hand reaching out for the door. Remus headed to his four-poster, flopped down, and stared at the ceiling morosely.

He must have sensed I was there, because he suddenly sat up and looked around.

"Lily! What are you doing in here?" he said. "This is the boys' dorm!"

"Uhh, waiting for James?" I said. It sounded more like a question then an answer.

Remus shook his head. "You're playing a prank, aren't you? Damn James, he keeps corrupting all the good ones."

I grinned. "Well, it's not on you, so don't get worked up."

"I hope it's on James. He so deserves it. If he's gonna corrupt them, he should reap the reward."

I walked over to Remus. "Where are the others, anyway? Why are you alone?"

"Oh, you know, they're around." Remus said airily, waving his hand.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Nothing, everything's fine" Remus said.

I sat down beside Remus on his bed and crossed my legs. "I know something's the matter, and you'd better tell me, or I'll just keep pestering you." I said softly.

Remus shrugged uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me," I insisted. "I can help." I always had a soft spot for Remus, because he was the only Marauder who didn't think about pranks and cutting classes and how many girlfriends you can have at one time.

"No one can help," Remus said quietly.

I felt the sadness emanating from Remus, and I reached out for his hand. "I can help, if you let me."

Remus sighed, giving in, knowing I wouldn't stop until I got what I wanted. He stared at the ceiling before speaking, to avoid looking at me. "It's just..there's this girl I like."

Remus blushed a bit, and I squeezed his hand. "Don't be embarrassed. What's her name?"

Remus' eyes glazed over, thinking about the girl. "Angela Norwick. She's so beautiful, she had long, blonde hair, and these blue eyes. And her body.."Remus stopped suddenly, feeling like he was telling too much, and he blushed more, embarrassed.

"Go on," I encouraged, and he continued a bit reluctantly.

"She's in our year, but in Ravenclaw. She goes to the library on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings. That's where I've been going. And I haven't been studying my work, either. I just watch her."

"So ask her out," I encouraged.

"I can't."

"Why not? There's no rule that says that Remus Lupin can't ask a girl out." I said.

"Yes, there is. I'm a werewolf. I can't ever go out with anybody." Remus turned away from me, overcome with emotion.

"Remus..look at me. Just cause you're a werewolf doesn't change who you are inside. You're a wonderful person. You're smart, caring, and loyal. You're an awesome friend, and you would be an even better boyfriend, I think."

"But what if she hates me when I tell her, and then she just walks away, and I'm alone again?" A tear slid down Remus' face, and he wiped it away angrily. " I don't want to be rejected. It's better this way, admiring from a distance."

"But you'll never know if she's the one. If she is, then she won't care what you are. I mean, I deal with James, don't I?" I smiled. "There's someone for everyone out there. James and I found each other, and I'm sure you will find your other half when it's time, too."

"Nobody wants me Lily, and no one ever will." Remus said, looking down at the floor.

"You are going to ask that girl out, Moony, or you'll have to deal with me. Tomorrow, you are going to do it." I said firmly.

"No, I'm not!" Remus looked scared. "I can't! I'm a werewolf, and I don't belong with other people, I don't want to ruin anyone else's life!"

I grabbed Remus and hugged him tightly, feeling his slight frame in my arms. I could feel him shaking, with the effort to keep the tears back, perhaps. "Don't you ever think you're not good enough, Remus Lupin, because you're better then most people I know! So shut up, and ask that girl out!" I whispered in his ear.

The dormitory door suddenly opened, and the other three Marauders came bursting through, talking loudly. They stopped when they saw me hugging Remus on his bed.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Sirius grinned awkwardly.

I broke apart from Remus, and he hurriedly rubbed his eyes. I touched his cheek before getting up, and whispered so the others couldn't hear, "Everything will be okay, and I'll be here to help you if you need it."

Remus gave me a shaky smile. "Thank you."

James was giving me a strange look, and I went over to him an kissed him. "Weren't we going to go down by the lake?"

"Yeah." James said, still watching me suspiciously.

I grabbed his hand and we left.

"What were you two doing?" James asked as soon as we got down to the common room. He knew that I loved him, and I would never cheat on him, but I had to admit that Remus and I alone in the dorm room must have looked suspicious.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think I would cheat on you with your best friend in your dorm room? How stupid do you think I am?"

"What were you doing then?" James relaxed a bit. He could sense that I was telling the truth.

"Well, Remus, he..needed help, needed someone to talk to." We stepped through the portrait hole, and James closed it behind us.

"He could talk to me!"James said indignantly.

"Yeah, so you could make fun of him for talking about 'feelings?' No. He needs someone who'll actually help him, and give him advice."

"I could give him advice."

I stopped and looked at James. "James, seriously, just shut up."

"Are you gonna make me?" James said slyly.

"Yeah, but only if you catch me!" I pulled my hand from James' and ran down the corridor.

James stared after me for a second, before sighing. "You're really wearing me out, Lily Evans," Then he jogged after me.

I giggled. I knew James and I were made for each other. I just hoped with all my heart that Remus could find someone, too.

"Wait, Lily!" James huffed. I suddenly remembered the prank I set up. The Remus-problem had driven it from my mind. I grinned; this was going to funny. I thought about possible reactions to the prank all the way through the castle and down to the lake, where I finally collapsed.

James plopped beside me and grabbed me before I got away again and kissed me quickly.

"Ha, got you."

"That's cause I let you," I giggled, and James kissed me again. Remus popped into my mind again as James and I sat by the lake, and I hoped he would be kissing Angela like this soon.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888**

James and Sirius headed to the boys' shower rooms early the next morning to shower before breakfast, and I woke up early so I was sitting in the common room when they left. I saw them carrying their towels, robes, and their shampoo, and I stifled a giggle. They didn't notice me; they were deep in conversation.

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of problems Moony is having, but I don't know why he can't talk to us," James said grumpily.

"Yeah, when you and Lily left yesterday, I asked him what was wrong, did you notice how upset he looked? Like he wanted to cry." Sirius smirked. "But he didn't answer me. I kept bugging him and he still didn't answer."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out eventually." James murmured. It disturbed him that his best friend couldn't come to him, and had to go to his girlfriend instead.

They continued out of the common room and left. I got up and stretched when they closed the portrait door behind them. I decided to get dressed and get ready for the day while I waited for my prank to go into action.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888**

James pulled the towel tightly around his waist and shook the water out of his hair as he stepped out of the shower stall in the large tiled bathroom.

"Hey, Padfoot, are you almost done? It's getting late." James headed for one of the dressing stalls, almost like the ones you see muggle clothing stores. He dried himself off and dressed quickly.

Sirius suddenly screamed, and James jumped before banging the stall door open and looking around.

"Sirius, what's the matter?" A smile crossed James' face as he looked at his friend.

"Why? How could someone..." Sirius whispered, and looked at James before gasping in horror. "Prongs! Look in the mirror."

James face fell, surely whoever did it to Sirius didn't do it to him too? James glanced in the large mirror that was in the corner, and felt his heart sink. He put his hand up to his hair, which instead of being its normal jet-black color, was now hot pink with dark purple streaks.

"Who would commit such a horrible crime?" James turned back to Sirius, whose dark hair had also changed to pink and purple.

"I don't know," Sirius said miserably. This would really take a toll on his girl-attracting strategies; they always loved to play with his hair. Would they still want to touch it now that it was this creepy girly color? "Isn't there some way of changing it back?"

James grabbed his wand, which was lying on the pile of his dirty robes and towel. He knew one charm, and pointed his wand at Sirius while he chanted it.

"Anything?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No," James replied, down-trodden. Little did they know that Lily performed a charm that would only let her return their hair to its natural color.

"Maybe Mcgonagall would know how to fix it. Or Flitwick?" James said.

"No, we can't go to a teacher. We can't go anywhere! Nobody must see us like this! It will ruin our image!" Sirius cried out, pulling at his pink hair.

"Hey!" James brightened. "What about Lily? She's good with charms, we'll ask her."

"Good idea. I'll stay here, and you go get her."

"No, you're coming with me. I need someone by my side to take the insults. Now get dressed and we'll go." James said, picking up his robes, towel, and shampoo bottle. He stared at the bottle and said, "Sirius, what if someone put something in our shampoo?"

"Yeah, maybe, but that could only have been a Gryffindor, and they all like us," Sirius said.

"Hmm." James shrunk the items before putting them in his pocket for the trip back up to the Tower.

"Okay, is there anyone out there?" Sirius asked, dressed and ready to go. "Go check, James."

James peeked his head out the door and glanced both ways. No one to be seen. "Coast is clear."

The boys stepped out and began walking hurriedly down the corridor. They made it halfway there until they met someone. Severus Snape's eyes lit up at the sight of the two pink-haired Marauders. He opened his mouth, perhaps to say a snide comment, but Sirius and James were already gone.

"Snivellus saw us!" Sirius moaned. "He'll tell everyone!"

"Just come on," James said, pulling Sirius by the arm to hurry him up. Luckily, they didn't pass anyone else. There wasn't anyone in the common room, either, much to their surprise. It must have been later then they thought, and everyone was down at breakfast.

"I hope Peter or Remus is still here, they could get Lily," James said as they entered their dorm and bumped into Remus, who was just coming out. He looked neater and cleaner then he usually did, and his hair was combed down neatly.

Remus stopped short and stared at his friends. "What the..."

"Exactly." James said. "Where's Lily?"

"I think she went down to breakfast," Remus replied. "What happened to you two?"

"I happened." I was leaning on the staircase railing, glancing up at the boys with a smile on my face.

Sirius' mouth gaped open. "Why would you do that?"

But James was grinning. "I taught you well, Lily."

I climbed the stairs to join the others, and touched James' pink locks.

"I think you look nice with pink hair," I said quietly.

"You do?" James said, then shook his head. "I don't care, it's not staying like this.."

"I can fix it easily." I waved my wand quickly, and the pink in the boys' hair got darker and darker until it returned to their normal color.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius sighed. "The girls would've missed this. Pink just doesn't do it for them."

"I told you the next one might be on you," I said, touching James' cheek lightly.

"Oh, this is the greatest thing! My girlfriend is actually pulling pranks." James kissed me.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm leaving. Breakfast will be over by the time we get down there."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving after all the excitement."

"You two coming?" Remus said when James and I didn't reply.

"No, we're gonna stay here for a bit." James said, still looking at me in amazement. She seemed even more beautiful to him at this moment, if that was possible.

"Uh..you do know we have classes today, don't you?" Remus said.

"Yeah. We'll be down by then. Go on without us." I said.

"Alright." Remus shrugged and dragged Sirius away, who was grinning at the two."Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Then the only thing I would be doing is studying," James called after his friends.

"Come on," I pulled James into the dorm room. "You ready?" I smiled widely at him and laid on the bed. James grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready." James laid beside me and put an arm around me. When was he not ready for planning pranks? "So what prank do you want to pull next?"

I snuggled into James. "Whatever you want to do, as long as I'm doing it with you I don't care."

They stayed there for twenty minutes, discussing pranks and enjoying being alone together without being ogled at by Sirius, or reprimanded by Remus, or bothered by Peter.

"We should go," I said, getting up when we had finally decided on a prank. "We're gonna be late."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on Sirius' face. His minds creates all sorts of situations when supplied with the right atmosphere, doesn't it?" James laughed. "As soon as he sees us, he'll ask you what we did, I guarantee it."

James followed his girlfriend out of the dorm, feeling like the happiest man alive.

**8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888**

{Remus POV}

I straightened my robes nervously before entering the library. Angela was going to be here again tonight. The other Marauders had rolled their eyes when I said that I was going to the library to study again after I finished dinner. I had seen Angela leave already from the Ravenclaw table, so I knew she would head straight to the library. I got up from the table and was walking towards the entrance hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Lily. She was smiling. "Just be calm, Remus, it'll be fine. And if it's not, I'll beat her up." Lily patted my shoulder. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. Just don't be afraid. It's just a girl. Good luck!" She winked and went back to the Gryffindor table, where Peter, James and Sirius we watching us curiously. "I just asked him to get me a book while he was there," I heard Lily telling the others.

I chuckled. Lily was becoming another James: pranking, sneaking around, telling not-quite-the-truths to her friends.

I had been standing in the library doorway for a few moments until I finally got enough courage to enter. I glanced around, and spotted her at her usual table. Part of me was holding back, not wanting to go over to her, but the other part of me was screaming for me to go over.

I walked over, heart beating uncontrollably. "Hi."

Angela looked up, and smiled. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven. I reddened under her gaze. What was I doing? This girl was way too good for me, was I out of my mind?

"What can I help you with? Angels said, still looking up at me.

"I um, nothing. Bye." I turned to leave, ready to give up, feeling embarrassed that I could even think this girl would go out with me, but Angela grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to leave. Sit down." she said. I felt her hand on my arm, and my whole body felt like jelly. Yes, I needed a chair right now. I landed on the chair, and she let go of my arm.

"What's your name?"

"It's Remus Lupin."

"I'm Angela Norwick. You know, Remus, I know you've been watching me." Angela glanced at me shyly. "I was wondering when you would finally come over and talk to me."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Angela laughed. "I don't know why you're so nervous. I'm just a person."

"A beautiful person," I said, then blushed harder.

"I'm not that pretty," Angela said. Now it was her turn to blush.

"No, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I said honestly.

Angela reached out and touched my hand, which was lying on the table. She squeezed it gently. It felt like a shock was going through my body.

"Why did you finally come over anyway? Did you want to ask me something?" Angela asked meaningfully.

"I uh, wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." I blurted out.

"Yes!" Angela replied before I even finished talking.

My body, which had been so tense, relaxed immediately.

"Really?" I couldn't believe that this hot girl would actually want to go out with me.

"Yeah, really." Angela smiled.

"Great!" I said, maybe a bit loudly, because Miss Pince said,"Hush!" from her desk.

"So I'll see you this weekend?" Angela said, letting go of my hand and getting up.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the entrance hall." I sat and watched as Angela gathered her books. Before she left she said to me, "I started coming to the library so much because I knew you came here a lot. I wanted you to notice me. I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you, you're a top student, a prefect.."

I looked at her in surprise. "Me? You're way better then me, Angela."

"Don't say that." she said sharply. "I'm no better then anyone else. Don't put yourself down. I have to go, but I'll see you this weekend, okay?" she waved before leaving.

I remained in that chair for a whole hour after she left, hardly believing that she said yes, before I realized it was getting late and I should go back to Gryfindor tower. I had to remember to thank Lily, too; she was right again, as she was most of the time.

**I hope everyone liked this long chapter! I think this is the longest chapter in this story. As always, Review!**


	13. Remus' Furry Little Problem

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for reviewing: forever in the shadows 16, Crystal Silvera, Farali B, Hello, Luna Brightside, Dragoness1400, JeminiaMoon, Snivillus-Lives-28, and to everyone who favorited and added this to their alerts.**

******Credit goes to Jeminia Moon for this prank idea. thanks!**

**Chapter 13 "Remus' Furry Little Problem and Fish Candy" **

**{Remus' POV}**

I nervously straightened my shirt as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was alone in the empty dorm room; the other Marauders were still down at breakfast. I had quickly eaten and left so I could come up and get ready for my date with Angela. I hadn't told the other Marauders about Angela yet, but I had told Lily how the meeting in the library went. She was very happy and gave me another hug before giving me a couple of pointers for the date.

"Don't be late, whatever you do. Be polite, and offer to buy her a drink at the Three Broomsticks." Lily had told me.

I looked at my watch. If I went down now, I would be a couple minutes early. I pulled on my jacket and left the dorm room, jingling the coins that I had in my pocket nervously as I did so; I had taken most of my savings with me, and I hoped it would be enough for our date. I almost bumped into James, Sirius and Peter on my way down the stairs that led to the common room below.

"Hey, did you forget, there's a Hogsmeade trip today, Moony?" James asked me.

"No, I didn't forget." I should have left earlier, now I was going to be stuck here with the Marauders; they would probably pester me about why I wasn't going with them, and I would have to tell them.

"Well, let's go then," Sirius said.

"I'm actually going with someone else this time, and I don't want to be late, so if you'll excuse me.." I pushed past Peter. I did not want to talk to the other Marauders right now. I didn't want them making fun of me and making me even more nervous with Angela.

"Wait a minute," James said, grabbing one of my arms while Sirius grabbed the other.

"Let me go," I tried to pull away from them, but they were too strong.

"Not until you tell us what's going on. You've been acting weird lately, what with the secret meetings with Lily and everything." Sirius said, maintaining a strong hold on my arm.

"Fine, I'll tell you, now let me go." I gave in, because I didn't want to be late. "I have a date."

"Like with a girl?" Peter squeaked, looking interested.

I glared at him before answering. What else would I have a date with, a rubber doll? If he thought that, then he was getting me and Sirius mixed up. "Yes, and I'm going to be late, so I should go." I tried to pull out of Sirius and James' grip, and they let go.

"Are you serious?" James looked surprised.

"Yes, what did you think, I'm not good enough?" I said, using Lily's words.

"No, I'm just glad." James replied hastily, grinning a bit. "Moony, you sly dog, go on, then, get with your girl." he clapped me on the back hard and almost sent me flying down the stairs.

"Yeah, Moony, you gonna make out with her?" Peter made kissing sounds.

"Shut up," I said, blushing and turning away.

"Aww," Peter said, but before he could say anything else, Sirius punched him and mouthed, "Shut up."

I made my way out of the common room, and I could feel the other three Marauder's eyes on me. By the time I got downstairs, I was a few minutes late, thanks to my friends. I scowled. Some friends.

To my surprise, Lily was waiting for me in the Entrance Hall. "Good luck, Remus, it'll be fine, just be yourself."

"Thank you for helping me like this, Lily, I really appreciate it a lot, for making me think I'm not worthless." I said. Lily had given me the courage that nobody else could, and I was grateful.

"You're welcome. Now go! The boys and I will probably be around later. See you!" Lily kissed my cheek quickly, and then made her way in the opposite direction.

"Remus! Over here!" Angela was waving at me through the crowd that was heading outside. I stared at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing black pants and a purple ruffled shirt, and her blonde hair was flowing over her slim shoulders. Angela came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I suddenly felt full of joy; I was holding hands with a beautiful girl, we were going on a date together, and the fact that I was a werewolf totally slipped my mind. It was like I was living someone else's life.

When we got to Hogsmeade, Angela asked where I wanted to go, and I said that I didn't care, so she dragged me to Zonko's Joke Shop, of all places.

"I just love all this little prank items." Angela said, pulling me inside. We squeezed in between a group of students so we could look at the shelves full of merchandise.

"You would just love my friends. They live to prank." I said to her as she browsed over the shelves.

"Do they now?" Angela replied. "You should get some things here to prank them with."

"I don't really do that kind of thing," I looked over the items that sat on the shelf that Angela was looking at. They were all joke sweets. There were little truffles that made you sneeze, chocolate bars that gave you purple rashes, and lollipops that gave you the hiccups. I picked up a package of fish-flavored candy. "Although this would be funny."

"What's that?" Angela looked over to see what I was talking about, and put down the nose-biting teacup she was holding.

"Fish candy. My friends James and Sirius love to eat, imagine the look on their faces if I gave it to them?" I laughed. Any jokes with food were always funny when those two were involved.

"Let's get it then! I'd like to meet your friends, and when I do, I can give them these. Make a good first impression, huh?" Angela winked, and went to the counter to pay for the candy. When she came back, she gave me the package for safe keeping since she didn't have any pockets. I smiled as I watched her; this was too good to be true. It felt like this was heaven. She was amazing, she was perfect.

We browsed some more in Zonko's, and then we walked around Hogsmeade, visiting the other shops. We were in a small second-hand book shop when I glanced at my watch and realized how late it was.

"Do you want to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks before we go back? It's getting late."

"Is it?" Angela grabbed my hand and looked at my watch, and my heart fluttered at her touch. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it? Yeah, let's go to the Three Broomsticks before we go back, I could use a butterbeer."

We left the book shop, and I heard the owner mutter under his breath, "I should have listened to my mother and bought a pub. I would be making ten times as much as I do now."

Outside, the street wasn't as crowded as it had been a couple of hours ago, as some students had gone back to the Hogwarts. We reached the pub and went in and I spotted a free table in a private corner. I pushed through the groups that were standing around talking, making a path for Angela.

"You sit, and I'll get the butterbeers," I offered, and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you, Remus," Angela said sweetly, and I melted.

I headed over to the bar and ordered two butterbeers from the barmaid, Rosmerta. When I returned, a mug clutched in each hand, Angela smiled.

"I pulled your chair closer to mine, I hope you don't mind. It's so loud in here I can't even hear myself think!"

"No, that's fine," I placed the mugs on the table and sat down. We drank in silence for a while, and then Angela cleared her throat.

"I had a great time today, Remus, and I really like you, but I want to tell you something before we continue going out. I don't feel right keeping it from you, but I don't know if you'll want to keep going out with me after I tell you." she said quietly.

I looked at her. Any secret she was hiding couldn't be as bad as my 'furry little problem'. I wasn't planning on telling her about my secret for a while. I figured if she got to know me first, maybe she wouldn't care that I was a werewolf, like Lily said. I would wait for the right time to tell her.

"Nothing could make me not want to go out with you," I said sincerely. It was like a dream going out with her, and I wouldn't give that up for some stupid thing she was about to tell me.

She smiled. "Thank you, Remus, but it is a little disturbing. When I was a kid, I was attacked by by a werewolf."

Unable to help myself, I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Was this just a coincidence, or was it fate? My brain could barely process it. What were the odds?

"Oh, God, I knew it! Now you don't want to go out anymore!" Angela cried. "Every time I tell a boy that, that's their reaction, and I'm not even a full werewolf. They don't care how I really am, they hear werewolf and they run. Eventually, I just gave up, until my friends finally convinced me to go out again."

"What do you mean, you're not a full werewolf?" I was perplexed. How could you be part werewolf? Unless one of her parents was one...

"Well, the one who bit me, he's evil. Fenrir Greyback. He wasn't transformed when he bit me, but apparently he got a taste for human flesh and he was having a craving. And unfortunately, I was the one who was there when he wanted to satisfy that craving. I was walking along, and it was getting dark, and out of nowhere this man jumps out and grabs me. It was so scary, I was only eight. Then he started chomping on me. I have scars all over." Angels pulled up the sleeve of her robe and revealed a large bite mark on her upper arm."Finally, someone heard me screaming, and came to save me, and he ran. Then I was brought to the hospital, and that was it."

I was quiet. Her story sounded a lot like what happened to me. Greyback was the one who had bitten me, too, except he was a werewolf when he bit me. I had sudden flashback of a great gray maw, with sharp fangs dripping blood and saliva as it came closer to me, yellow eyes piercing my soul. I remembered the rank breath that smelt like rotting flesh, the sharp claws digging into my shoulders, holding me in place while the monster chewed on me. I shuddered and drew myself back to the present.

"So I don't transform, but I do get cravings for meat, and sometimes I lose control of myself when I get angry and I do things or say things that I don't mean." Angela wiped a tear away. "And people are scared of me, even though I don't transform. You can't even imagine what it's like.."

"Oh, I think I can," I said, gripping my butterbeer mug tightly between my hands and staring down at the caramel-colored liquid inside. I was fighting with myself inside; should I tell this girl my secret? She had told her mine, after all, even though this was a first date. And I was sure that she would understand. "I actually want to tell you something, too." I swished the butterbeer around.

"Remus, you're not going to dump me, are you? Oh, I couldn't stand it if you did. Please don't say that, because I really like you." Angela pleaded. I just wanted you to know, I don't like keeping things from people." she wrapped her hand around mine, which was lying on the table next to my mug. Her touch provoked me into speaking.

"No, it's nothing like that..it's just so weird, meeting you like this and finding out that you have werewolf in you," I chuckled nervously. "It's like fate, because I'm..I'm a werewolf. A full werewolf."

"What?" Angela drew her hand from mine. "And they let you go to school? Where do you transform?"

I sensed a sudden change in Angela's attitude and frowned slightly. "There's a place I go to during the full moon."

"Aren't you dangerous? You could hurt someone." Angela said, looking at me disbelievingly. "I can't believe they would let a werewolf in a school."

"It's completely safe, I'm locked up and everything!" I decided not to mention that my three pals took me out for midnight excursions during my transformations.

"I still say it's crazy. And I can't go out with someone that turns into a monster." Angela pushed her chair back and got up.

"What!" I cried, and several people looked around. I lowered my voice immediately; I didn't want else to know about my lycanthropy. "But, you... you're part werewolf, too! I don't... I don't understand!"

"Yeah, but I don't attack anyone! You should be locked up!" Angela looked away from my shocked face.

"I thought you would understand! You don't know how hard this was for me, this is the first date I've ever been on! This is exactly why I was afraid to go out, but my friends convinced me.." I couldn't believe this, how could someone be prejudice against something that was a part of them? Why couldn't she understand?

"They know you're a werewolf, and they still hang out with you? They must have no brains!" Angela squeezed out from behind the table.

I grabbed her arm angrily before she could leave. "Don't you dare insult my friends, they're better then you'll ever be! I don't know how you can be such a hypocrite!"

Angela shook me off. "Get off me, you filthy werewolf! They should have killed you when you were bitten, that way you wouldn't have a chance to bite anyone else!" Angela left in a huff, brushing off her sleeve where I had grabbed it.

I sat in a dumb founded silence for a moment until what had just happened actually hit me. I felt my eyes burning. I had told Lily this would happen. If I never went out with Angela, I never would have to hear her harsh words. I suddenly wished I had died when Greyback had bitten me, then I wouldn't have to take all this crap all the time.

I got up quickly and left the crowded bar, and headed down the dirt street back toward Hogwarts. I spotted the other Marauders and Lily walking behind another group of students, and I steered away, hoping they didn't see me, but I heard James call, "Hey Moony! Over here!"

I kept my head down; I didn't want to talk to my friends, because I knew they would ask what had happened, and I didn't want to tell them. I knew they wouldn't know what to say other then, "I'm sorry", but it wasn't their fault. I ignored him and hurried on, but they followed me.

Sirius clapped a hand on my shoulder and said, "Didn't you hear James call you?"

I shook Sirius off and turned. "No, I didn't. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the castle. I've had enough."

I noticed Lily watching me with a hard-to-read expression on her face. Did she guess what had just happened?

"Where's the girl? How was the date? Are you going to go back cause you're gonna make out?" Peter sniggered.

"No. I'm just going back." I resumed my path to the castle.

"Wait, why don't you stay with us?" James said, grabbing my arm. "Come on, we're gonna go to Honeydukes..."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone!" I pulled out of James' grasp and ran away from my friends. I could feel hot tears running down my face, but I didn't brush them away.

Instead of going back to the castle, which was my original plan, I headed to the Whomping Willow. It stared waving its branches through the air as I came near. Even when I wasn't transforming, sometimes I sat in the tunnel right under the trunk when I was feeling overwhelmed. It was quiet and peaceful, and I could be alone and think without being bothered.

I searched the ground through my tears for a stick I could use to prod the knot on the tree's trunk that immobilizes it. I found a nice long one, prodded the knot with it, and the tree stopped flailing immediately. I slipped into the dirt tunnel, holding onto the roots on my way down. The familiar dirt wall was somewhat comforting as I leaned against it in my usual spot and pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't try to stop the tears as I had when I was talking to Lily in the dorm room. There was no one around to see me now, so what did it matter? Or so I thought.

"Remus!" I heard someone call from up above. Lily suddenly slipped down the hole. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark, and then spotted me. "Remus, are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, Remus," Lily said, noticing my tear-stained face. She crawled over to me, ignoring the fact that her clothes were getting covered in dirt.

"Leave me alone!" I choked out. I felt embarrassed for acting like a sissy."Just go, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"No, I'm not leaving." Lily said firmly as she kneeled beside me. "I want to help you." she brushed her hand gently over my wet cheek in a motherly gesture.

"Why won't you just leave me be?" I said desperately.

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you. I'm here for you." Lily enveloped me in her arms, and I gave in, wanting comfort at that moment. I buried my face into her shoulder and hung on tightly.

"Damn, Lily, how did you get that fast?" Sirius tumbled down into the tunnel, followed by James and Peter.

I quickly pulled away from Lily at the sound of their voices and rubbed my face with my robe sleeve. Now they would make fun of me for not being manly, and crying to a girl.

James crawled over to me and sat on the opposite side that Lily was on. He put a hand on my shoulder, and looked worriedly at me. "You didn't have to run away from us like that. Whatever happens, we're here, no matter what it is. So tell us what went on."

Peter and Sirius came over and sat with their legs crossed in front of me. I looked longingly at the patch of light, my only escape, that came from the tunnel opening. I couldn't get out, I was totally blocked in by my friends.

Lily grabbed my hand comfortingly and squeezed it, and I was reminded of Angela doing that not too long ago.

"Just tell us." Lily said softly. "It'll help."

I took a breath. They were always so pushy, especially Lily, and I knew the only way they would leave me alone was if I told them what happened. I was just afraid I would start crying in front of my friends again. "Lily, it happened like I said it would happen. I told you I didn't want to do it! It's your fault!" I felt satisfied seeing the hurt and bewildered expression Lily was wearing, and then felt guilty; she was just trying to help me, after all.

"You told her about being a werewolf? Why?" Sirius questioned, for once in his life not wearing a grin.

"Because she told me that she was bitten by a werewolf, but she wasn't a full werewolf. Fenrir Greyback bit her when he wasn't transformed, so she doesn't transform, she just gets cravings for meat and has these mood swings. So I told her, because I thought she would understand, I thought it was like fate you know? What are the odds of me meeting another person who has werewolf in them? I just thought she would understand, but she didn't."

Sirius exchanged a look with James; it did seem perfect, meeting someone that could understand what you were going through, and be sympathetic and encouraging.

"So she didn't leave cause you kissed her with your wolfie breath?" Peter asked, hiding a grin, and Sirius smacked him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"What did she say, Remus?" Lily pushed.

"Same things as usual," I answered harshly. "That she couldn't understand how they let me go to school, that I should be locked up. That I should have been killed after I was bitten. She said you guys had no brains for hanging out with me when you knew that I was a werewolf. I thought she would understand!" I repeated desperately. "She told me she liked me, and then she says that? How can she, when she's part werewolf, too?" I pressed my palms against my eyes until I saw white spots bursting in the blackness.

"We'll get her, 'll get her back." James said, patting my shoulder. "I got a few pranks up my sleeve.."

"No, don't. I never want to see her or hear her name again." I said. I knew they felt bad for me, but the only way they knew how to retaliate was pranking, and i just didn't want any part of it. Just the thought of her made my blood boil. She was such a hypocrite.

We all sat quietly for a few minutes, Peter shifting restlessly, until Lily broke the silence.

"Do you want to go back to the castle? It's going to get dark soon." Lily suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

I stood, and something fell out of my pocket; it was the package of candy that we had bought at Zonko's. I picked it up quickly and suddenly smiled.

"What's that?" Sirius asked. Anytime food was involved, Sirius was there.

"Just some candy I bought at Honeydukes. You guys want some?" I ripped open the bag and held it out to my friends.

They were looking at me like I was crazy. A moment ago I was blubbering on the floor, and now I was smiling and offering them candy. Obviously they decided to humor me, because each of them took a turn sticking their hand in the bag and taking out a handful of the small blue candies.

Sirius was the first to stuff them into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before spitting the wad of blue onto the dirt floor. James had already stuffed the candy in his mouth before he noticed that Sirius had spit it out, but Lily and Peter hadn't, and kept the candy in their hand while they watched James and Sirius gagging from the horrible fishy taste.

"Why would you DO that?" Sirius gagged. "You know I hate fish of all sizes and shapes!"

I shrugged. "Because it's funny."

"After we sat here with you, you little.."

James punched Sirius. "Shut up, it was funny, you should have seen the look on your face."

"No, you should have seen the look on YOUR face," Sirius pushed James to the ground, and then scrambled back outside.

"Hey!" James coughed as the dust around him settled and went after Sirius.

Peter nibbled on a piece of candy that he was still holding in his hand. "You know, this isn't too bad,"he said with a thoughtful expression.

"You can have mine, then," Lily said, dumping her candy into his hands.

I climbed out of the tunnel, and helped Lily up, and Peter followed. I felt a little better; talking to my friends had helped, not to mention playing the prank on them. I still felt sickened at Angela's words, but watching James chase Sirius across the grounds made me laugh. Lily took my hand and smiled.

"I told you we could help. And don't let this get you down. You'll find someone else who doesn't care what you are, I promise you there is someone out there for you." she squeezed my hand before running after the boys.

I watched her red hair flow behind her like a flaming cape. I trusted Lily's words, and I just hoped I would find a girl like her. I suddenly felt jealous of James. Lily was so beautiful, and understanding and caring, I suddenly wished she was my girl.

"Why are you staring at Lily like that?" Peter asked, still chewing the fish candy.

"What?" I jumped, startled; I had forgotten he was there.

"You were staring at Lily with this dopey look on your face." Peter's chubby face broke into a grin. "You like her, don't you?"

"What, are you an idiot? Of course I don't. She's like a sister to me, and besides, she's James' girl, anyway." I said quickly, averting my eyes from the now far-away Lily. "I can't believe you would even think that."

Peter didn't reply, but kept grinning. He had seen that look before, on James, as he was staring at the same red-headed girl.

I felt angry with myself; how could I even think about Lily like that? Idiot. I thought about what James would do if I ever got together with Lily and I shuddered. I could never do that, it was the ultimate betrayal. I shoved all the thoughts about Lily to the back of my mind and tried to ignore them. But these feelings are impossible to ignore.

Peter and I reached the others and Lily called, "Come on, Peter, Remus! Dinnertime!"

My stomach swooped at the sound of her voice and I felt instantly guilty. No matter my feelings, I would not get together with Lily, I promised myself. But was that a promise I could keep?

**So...how was it? I can't believe I did that to Remus! I know, I'm horrible! Here I am, writing, thinking that the date was gonna be good, maybe Moony would even get a kiss afterward...and then this comes out! I was planning on making Angela part-werewolf from the beginning, after I read a review that said Angela was too Sue-ish and needed a flaw, so I thought, this would be perfect, and then she and Remus would live happily ever after! And then I destroyed Remus! I'm sorry, Remus, better luck next time!**

**Oh, and there might be Lily/Remus, perhaps. What do you guys think? Let me know. I think it would be interesting to write, what with all the conflict that would go on between James and Remus.**

**Also, Peter is kinda getting lost in this. I don't really like his character, I feel like he never really fit in with the other three anyway, so I'm thinking about getting him kicked out of the group somehow, and Lily will take his place. I don't know, or maybe I'll keep him, he might come in useful.**

**Anyway, this is way too long already, so I'll say goodbye until next chapter, and please drop me a review!**

**Ciao, Dementors**


	14. Water Balloons

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for reviewing: Farali B, Luna Brightside, Jeminia Moon, and Crystal Silvera.**

** Thanks to Jeminia Moon for this prank idea!**

**Chapter 14 "Water Balloons"**

Remus started watching Lily more after the incident with Angela. He noticed how her hair shined in the sun, how she sighed when she was frustrated, how she laughed with James. And he wanted that more and more. But of course he didn't want to steal James' girl, even if he could. But why would she try to comfort him and help him if she didn't care about him? He remembered how she held his hands, brushed his tears away, hugged him.

He began avoiding Lily and became withdrawn from his friends. He was afraid of what would happen if he got too close to Lily and James was there.

Until Lily caught up with him one day when they were getting out of class. The other three Marauders didn't notice Remus heading in the opposite direction, and they didn't notice Lily follow him; they were busy laughing about Peter Mcloughlin's new haircut.

"Remus," she grabbed his hand, and tingles shot up his arm. "What's the matter lately? Are you still thinking about Angela?"

"No," Remus replied, still very aware of her hand around his. Why did she have to come over here? He was trying to stay away from her for her own good, and for his.

"Then what's wrong?" Lily nudged him. "You can tell me. I won't tell the boys."

"I can't Lily. It's personal," Remus said avoiding her green eyes.

"Like Angela? And you told me about her." Lily said, prodding him in the chest.

"This is different."

"So what? I don't like seeing you like this, maybe I can help. It hurts me to see you so depressed, Remus. I'm worried about you."

Remus finally looked at her when he heard the gentle assuring tone of her voice. Why would she say these things and act like this if she didn't like him? Should he take a chance, risk breaking his friendship with the other Marauders over Lily? But this had been torturing him; he had to know if she had any feelings for him. He leaned forward and gently kissed Lily on the lips.

A look of surprise crossed Lily's face, and he quickly drew away, feeling like a back stabber.

"Remus! What are you doing?" Lily asked, searching his face for answers.

"I thought..I mean I..I'm sorry!" He tried to leave, but Lily grabbed his arm.

"What did you think?"

"I thought you liked me! After all the times you helped me, and the things you said, and how you held my hand." Remus felt ashamed. How could he even think that Lily, beautiful, kind, talented Lily could ever love him?

"Oh, Remus!" Lily hugged him tightly, and felt him stiffen in her arms. "I'm sorry if I led you to believe that! I do like you, but as a friend, Remus! You're like a brother to me, I want to be here to protect you. But I'm afraid it will always be Lily Evans and James Potter, Remus. I'm sorry, but I love James."

"I feel so stupid!" Remus muttered, turning away.

"Don't be. I mean what's not to love about me?" Lily chuckled. 'But, seriously, Remus, I will always be here for you. But I do belong to James. And I wouldn't tell him about this if I were you. I wouldn't expect him to be too pleased."

Remus nodded and felt a bit better that he understood now, although a part of him still wished Lily was his girl friend.

"I think it's because you're so excepting of me when everyone else isn't." Remus said quietly.

"Oh, Remus." Lily looked sad. "If nobody can see you for you, then that's their fault, not yours. But there will be somebody out there for you. Maybe you won't find them today, or tomorrow, but you will someday, so look forward to that. And I'll be here to help you, and babysit your kids when it's time."

Remus smiled, but there was still a lonely spot inside him. He understood what Lily said about her and James, and he was just glad Lily had understood when he kissed her and didn't freak out. As long as he knew the truth now, he was happy, He actually felt lighter then he had before. He had been worrying about what would happen if he and Lily started going out; he would probably be kicked out of the Marauders, the only people who had excepted him. And he was glad that wouldn't happen now.

"Hey," Lily said suddenly. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Remus said as Lily pulled him down the corridor.

"You'll see!"

When they reached a girls' bathroom, Remus stopped and said "Whoa, I'm not going in there!"

"Fine, just wait for me then." Lily went into the bathroom, pulling a small bag from her cloak as she did so.

Remus twiddled his thumbs and tried not to look like he was doing something wrong as he waited for Lily. She finally came out, with her cloak wrapped around some big item. She was holding it gingerly, as if breakable. She grinned at Remus and motioned him to follow her.

"But where are we going?"

"To make you feel better!" was Lily's only reply. He followed her out into one of the courtyards where they had a view of the greenhouse. She set her cloak on the ground and opened it; it was full of water balloons.

"What are you going to do with those?" Remus asked, somewhat reluctantly. Did he really want to know?

She picked one up, and used her wand to levitate it. "The Ravenclaws have Herbology now."

"So?" Remus was throughly confused now.

"So, there's Angela." Lily flicked her wand at the group of students that had just entered their line of view, and the balloon flew through the air and hit Angela square on the top of the head. They heard her scream, and Lily laughed and pelted another one at the girl. She was looking around to see where it had come from, but she couldn't see them where they were standing.

"You do it, Remus, it'll make you feel better." Lily egged him on.

"I don't feel right about it, Lily. I'm a prefect."

"Just shut up and throw it, nerd-boy." Remus hesitated, then copied Lily and levitated a balloon and threw it at Angela. Lily was right, it did make him feel better to see her screaming as her clothes became soaked.

"Here's a special one, Remus." Lily handed him the last balloon, and Remus chucked it at Angela. It hit her head, and slimy grey goo stuck in her hair and dripped down her face. Her friends had edged away from her, realizing that she was the target, and a few of the Ravenclaws were laughing.

"Come on," Lily grabbed her cloak and ran, and Remus followed close behind her, heading back into the castle.

"What was in that last balloon?" Remus laughed. He felt a whole lot better. He really had to trust Lily more. Just seeing Angela get what she deserved after remembering all the things that she said relieved him greatly, like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He knew he had said that they shouldn't bother with her, that he didn't want to hear her name again, but he was glad that Lily had ignored him{as everyone usually did} and they played this prank on Angela.

"Flobberworm mucous," Lily giggled. She looked at Remus. and smiled. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Remus. We'll have to do this more often until you find a girl of your own you can play pranks with."

"What about James and the others?"

"Oh, they don't need to know about our little pranks." Lily winked slyly.

"You're really getting into this pranking stuff, aren't you?" Remus said, amused.

"Well, James just kind of sucks everyone in with him, doesn't he? But I do like it, it's funny, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Well it sure looked like that hurt Angela's reputation."

"I hope it did. She deserves it for hurting you." Lily said fiercely. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, Lily."

"Good, and remember, if anyone messes with you, they have to deal with me."

"Great, that's one way to make sure I don't get any dates. They'll be too afraid to come near me." Remus rolled his eyes and Lily laughed.

"We should go, Lily," Remus suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a school day, and they had transfiguration."We're gonna be late for class."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, then, nerd-boy,let's go. And we'll make another date to play some pranks, okay? We'll be the unbeatable team of Lily and Remus, pranking unsuspecting students."

"I'm sure Hogwarts will enjoy that," Remus followed Lily down the corridor, and smiled. What was it about Lily that always made him smile? He was glad to have her, even if it was just a friendship. Because she would be there for him, to help him, to comfort him. Always.

**I was gonna make Lily and Remus get together, but I was thinking about it later, and I knew it wasn't a good idea. That would break the Marauders up, and they just belong together. So Lily stays with James, but she still has a soft spot where Remus is concerned, kind of like a little brother she has to protect.**

**As always, I appreciate any feedback. I hope it didn't seem too quick how Remus just accepted that Lily didn't love him; he knew it wouldn't work, and he settled for her friendship, which might have what he was after all along. Just someone to accept him. Of course, he has the other Marauders, but they're just not the same as Lily! Nobody is like Lily!**

**Dementors**


	15. Impossible Bet

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Jeminia Moon for the idea.**

**Chapter 15 "Impossible Bet"**

**Peter POV**

"Hey, this is gonna be hilarious," I nudged Remus. He had been withdrawn lately, probably cause he never made out with that skank, Angela. But he had suddenly perked up a few days ago, right after he was late for that transfiguration class with Lily, and I see him sometimes laugh for no reason when he's by himself. I wonder if he's going crazy. But I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking about the prank I'm gonna pull.

"Padfoot, I bet you twenty galleons you can't do this." Sirius looked up from where he was studying for once in an armchair by the fire in the common room. He got that glint in his eye that he gets when someone makes him a bet.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Sirius eagerly through the book down and came over to where I was sitting with Remus. James and Lily were gone, probably making out somewhere.

I pulled an egg from my pocket and wiggled it in the air. "I bet you can't crush this egg."

"Of course I can, give it to me." Sirius made to grab for the egg, but I tutted. Remus looked amused.

"You have to crush it with this," I transfigured a piece of parchment in front of me into a large frying pan.

"Well, doesn't that make it easier?" Sirius asked, confused.

"If you think so," I smirked and stood up with the egg in my hand. I walked over to the corner of the common room, and placed the egg into the corner. Then I gestured to the frying pan.

"Go on, Sirius, try it." Remus started chuckling, and Sirius grabbed the pan and raised his head haughtily before joining me. He tried to smash in with the pan lying flat, but the corner prevented it. So he turned it on its side, and the walls prevented it again. Then he turned it to the other side.

"What the HELL!" He hit the wall with the pan, frustrated. Remus was banging on the table while he laughed.

"I think you owe me twenty galleons, Sirius." I held out my hand.

"No, I'm not done yet." Sirius kept slamming the pan into the wall, trying to hit the egg, twisting it different ways, but he couldn't do it.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in frustration. Remus was rolling on the floor now, and I was having trouble controlling my own laughter. A couple of people had come over to see what the commotion was about, and one of them said, "Hit it with the handle!"

Sirius' eyes lit up at the suggestion, but before he could do it, I said, "The rules are you have to use the pan, not the handle."  
Sirius glared at me, and I smirked. I held out my hand and gestured in a come on, you owe me, gesture.

"How about I smash you, instead of the egg, you little rat?" Sirius said menacingly. "This isn't a fair bet."

"It was just a joke, Sirius," Remus choked out over his laughter and tearing eyes. "Calm down."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't think it was so funny if you had to give up the galleons," Sirius grumbled.

"Lighten up," I slapped Sirius on the back. "I'm just using your ignorance against you, Paddie, my friend."

"Yeah, well..." Sirius didn't know how to reply to that. "At least I got looks!" He bent down, picked up the egg and threw it at me. I gasped as the egg cracked on my forehead, and the cold goo ran down my face.

"That's my prank." Sirius grabbed his book and went up to the dorm.

I wiped the egg from my face and looked at Remus.

"Do you think I should ask him for my money?"

"I wouldn't. Just let it go. He's... ahh... perfectly happy to play pranks on other people, but when they do it to him.." Remus said, wiping his eyes.

"But I did win, you know that, right?" I said. Part of me wanted to go get my galleons from Sirius, but the other part was afraid he would cream me with the frying pan.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do something in retaliation." Remus laughed. "I would watch out if I were you, Peter."

I paled. He was right. I hoped Sirius didn't retaliate. What was wrong with me, playing a prank on Sirius? I should have played it on James instead. Sometimes I'm so stupid!

**Reviews? Please send me some! I deserve it! Two chapters in one day! Yay!**


	16. Fake Party and Sneaky Lily

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Farali B. for the idea.**

**Chapter 16"Fake Party and Sneaky Lily"**

You want to play with me, Wormtail?" I paced in the dorm. "Fine. You're birthday is next week, isn't it? Well, how about we throw a surprise party for you? Or not!" I sniggered.

Was I over-reacting? Probably. But I hated when people called me stupid. I have plenty of good qualities, like... well, never mind that now. I pulled some parchment out of my trunk, and began writing. When I was finished, this was what it said:

_You are invited to a surprise party for one Peter Pettigrew Thursday of next week._

_It will be held in the common room at 9:00 p.m. Bring a gift for the kid, he'll be delighted._

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I left the note on a table in the dorm where I was sure Peter would find it before the other Marauders. I wanted to give him time to prepare for his surprise party. I knew he had found it when I saw that it was gone later in the day, That, and he was smiling. I snickered inwardly. And he calls me stupid? How was he not even be expecting a prank in retaliation?

_Wait until next week, Peter,_ I thought. _I'll show you never mess with Sirius Black, just like I showed Moony and Prongs when they pranked me with the bugs._

The week of waiting killed me, but I could see the strain in Peter more, and that held me over. On Thursday evening at

nine' o clock, everyone was just coming in because curfew was at nine thirty. Peter swaggered in, dressed in new dress robes, and he widened his arms expectantly, and put a surprised expression on his face. I watched him from the table I was sitting at as he looked around, his face falling when he saw there was no party.

"Yes!" I said quietly, and James, who was sitting next to me, said, "What are you yes-ing about?"

"Oh, I conveniently left a note that was about Peter's surprise party where he would find it."

"What surprise party?" Lily asked. She and Remus were sitting across from James and I.

"Exactly," I sniggered.

"Sirius! Is this about the egg?" Remus said. "That was just a stupid joke! But this is too far!" Remus looked over at Peter, who had sat dejectedly in one of the armchairs by the fire. "Look at him!"

"I know, it's great!"

"How could you, Sirius?" Lily said.

"He made me look like an idiot!" I tried to defend myself, but to no avail, due to the look on Lily's face.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about an egg?" James asked confusedly.

"Well, Peter bet that Sirius couldn't smash an egg with a frying pan. Then he put the egg in the corner so Sirius couldn't hit it. It was really funny," Remus explained, a grin spreading over his face at the memory.

"Aww, Moony, I would have liked to see that!" James groaned.

"Well, you missed it, and it was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Remus laughed.

"Shut up, Moony." I growled.

"We have to do something for him now. You have to apologize" Lily said, staring me down. She grabbed the pumpkin pasty she was about to start munching on, and transfigured it into a large birthday cake with bright blue icing. "Now you bring this over and apologize!"

I sighed. "But I don't..."

"Now!" Lily demanded, her eyes burning into my very soul.

James was laughing behind his hand, and I glared at him. Lily wasn't my mother, she couldn't make me do anything.. but then I saw those eyes. She looked terrifying.

"Fine. Give me the damn cake." I grabbed the cake and Lily looked satisfied.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked me.

"Yes," I muttered as I headed over to Peter. I looked back at Lily, and she waved her arms at me to tell me to go on.

"Peter?" he looked up when I reached him. "I'm sorry, this was a prank. Blah, blah, blah. Here's a cake."

Peter looked at it with a frown."What did you do to it?"

He had obviously knew the birthday party was a prank, but to think that I was apologizing to him with another prank, well what was wrong with him? But, I had to admit that was a good idea. I would have to remember that. A prank apology.

"Nothing. Here look." I took some of the frosting on my finger and licked it off. Then I gagged; it was salty. I glared back at Lily, and she smiled at me sweetly.

Peter chuckled lightly. "Did Lily give you that?"

I gave him a death look in response.

"She must have known I would think something was wrong with it. So are you gonna prank Lily back, or are you afraid?" Peter mocked. Seriously, didn't this kid learn if you mess with me, you get it back? Although, this didn't turn out how I wanted it to.

"I'm not afraid of a girl," I said hotly, but secretly, I _was_ afraid of Lily. She could prank the hell out of anyone, thanks to freaking James. Some friend he was.

"You know, this prank you played on me really sucked, but at least I got to see that expression on your face." Peter got up. "And now I know you're afraid of Lily." He went back over to the Marauder's table and whispered in Lily's ear. She giggled and looked at me.

I was seething with anger, but then I thought, _Why am I so mad?_ Okay, prank gone wrong, prank played on me. They were my friends, and kind off my family too. And you forgive family, even if they annoy the hell out of you. I decided to shrug it off. I would probably have the chance to get them all back one day anyway, but their was no reason to hold stupid grudges.

I sighed, and braced myself for the comments my friends were about to make about me being afraid of Lily. I put a smile on my face and headed over to where my loved friends/ hated enemies were sitting, and let the their laughter wash over me as they made fun of me.

**Another chapter! Review!**


	17. Changing the Clock

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Farali B., kool, MockingjayLaufeyson, and Dragoness1400 for reviewing.**

**A/N I got the idea with the egg and the frying pan online. I actually tested it, and you can crush the egg if you use a small enough frying pan, but if you're using a large frying pan, the wall is gonna prevent you from smashing it, no matter how you angle it.**

**Thanks to Jeminia Moon for the idea.**

**Chapter 17 "Changing the Clock"**

**Lily POV**

I'm addicted to pranking now, thanks to James. I like pranking my friends the best, since they're forgiving{most of the time}. So that's why I'm in the Marauders' dorm room again. I head over to each one of their dressers in turn and changed the time on their clocks. They're set four hours back now. Tomorrow morning, their alarms will wake them up at three' o clock in the morning, instead of the usual seven' o clock. But they won't know it.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I hid behind a chair in the common room, waiting for the boys to come down. They came down the stairs, and headed for the portrait door, obviously to go down to breakfast. They were yawning, and looked extremely tired. I stifled a giggle. Imagine their surprise when they went into the Great Hall and it was completely devoid of people. James looked around suspiciously before he followed the others out; he noticed the empty fireplace and the lack of students, but then he shrugged and closed the portrait door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo**

The Marauders POV

"Damn, where is everyone? We're not late, are we?" Sirius said as they traveled through the empty corridors.

"I don't know," James said slowly and Remus yawned.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Remus blinked wearily. "It feels like I hardly slept at all."

Peter just groaned.

When they reached the Great Hall, they peered in. It was totally empty. The tables weren't set, and there weren't any teachers or students around. James looked up at the ceiling; it was dark, with the moon and stars still winking against the black sky. He chuckled, and the others looked at him.

"What the hell is so funny, Prongs?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Lily. It was Lily. She must have turned our clocks back." James closed he eyes and sighed contentedly. "I love that girl."

"Yeah, well, she ruined my beauty sleep," Sirius snapped. He always got grouchy if he didn't get enough sleep.

"Let's go back to the dorm," Remus said. He looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up. "I'm exhausted."

The way back seemed longer then it ever had before, because they were all so tired. The sound of their footsteps were joined by James' occasional soft laughter. Sirius shot glares at him every time he did this, but James didn't notice.

Lily was waiting for them when they got back, sitting in an armchair with a smile in her face. James swept her up in his arms and kissed her. "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you. I was taught by the best." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us all up in the middle of the night to satisfy your obsession," Sirius grumbled and went back upstairs. Peter nodded in agreement, but Remus didn't say anything about the prank. He had learned to just accept these things by now.

"Good night, you two." Remus said as he followed Peter and Sirius upstairs.

"Lily, you're just amazing," James said to the red head, who was still smiling.

"I would have thought you would have had a much less enthusiastic reaction, getting up in the middle of the night like this." Lily said.

"Nah, I don't care. Just more time I get to spend with you."

"You know I'm going back to bed, right?" Lily said, amused.

"Really, but we're awake now, we could I don't know, study or something."

"You would be willing to stay awake and study just to be with me?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you must really love me."

James gave her a winning smile. "Well how could I not, when you've become such a little prankster?"

Lily pulled me over to the comfy red couch and we sat down. "Why don't we just stay here? I'm really too tired to study, James."

Lily laid against James chest, and he conjured a blanket to throw over them both. Lily snuggled in, and James hugged her tightly.

"You know I could never live without you, my Lily-Flower?" he whispered, very serious for once.

"Yeah, I know. Cause I could never live without you." Lily knew if anything ever happened to James, she would be lost. She loved him more then anything in the world.

James seemed content with that answer, and sighed with satisfaction. How did he ever score the most amazing girl in the world? He was the luckiest person alive.

Soon, Lily fell asleep against him, and as he listened to the soothing lull of her soft breathing, he joined her in dream land.

**So, there's only a couple of chapters left to write, so enjoy them now!**

**Review, please!**


	18. Amnesia

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Jeminia Moon for the Idea.**

**Chapter 18 "Amnesia"**

**Peter POV**

I was kind of behind on my homework, so I decided to play a prank to get out of it. I won't have to do it if I don't remember that I had to do it, right?

When we handed in our potions essays in Potions class, Slughorn looked at me expectantly.

"Pettigrew! Your essay?"

"I'm sorry, what was that? What essay?" I asked innocently.

Sirius looked at me questioningly, Remus rolled his eyes, and James sniggered.

"The essay you were supposed to hand in today." Slughorn frowned.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't remember. I took a fall yesterday and hit my head. I forgot all about the essay."

The rest of the class stared at me, probably wishing they had thought of this awesome excuse.

"Did you go to the hospital wing?" Slughorn asked, trying to detect a lie.

"Yes, and Madam Pomfrey said I should be back to normal in a few days. There's nothing she could do about it now."

Slughorn nodded, still a little unsure if his student was lying, but resumed the lesson. There was no way he could prove it, after all.

When the lesson was over, and the students headed out into the corridor, Sirius slapped me on the back. "That was brilliant! I wish I had thought of it!"

"Yeah, it is good, isn't it?" I smiled.

"I don't know, Peter, don't you think this might backfire on you?" Remus said.

"How? It'll work until I can catch up on my work. The perfect little homework help prank."

Remus shrugged. "Fine, but I still think it's not a good idea."

"When do you ever think a prank is a good idea?" James said. "It's fine as long as he doesn't milk it too long."

I grinned. "Onto the next class, then, shall we?"

I used my awesome excuse in all of our classes that day: Defense, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. Mcgonagall gave me a harder time then the other teachers, of course, snotty old witch that she is, but eventually she accepted it.

We were in the library that evening, doing some studying after dinner. I was getting bored with the text in front of me, as usual, so I started daydreaming until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I came out of my daydream, in which I was making out with a hot girl, and looked around. The other Marauders were hiding smiled. Mcgonagall was standing behind me, towering above me angrily, and I shrunk.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I went to see Madam Pomfrey after you told me your little lie, and she said that you never came in to see her. So, I want to ask you, what would you prefer, a weeks detention with me, or double the homework?"

That was a no brainer for me: detention with Mcgonagall was torture. And I could easily bribe Remus to help me with the homework.

"The homework." I said quietly, ignoring my friends snickering.

Mcgonagall slammed a pile of papers down in front of me. "Don't you ever try excuses like that again, Pettigrew, or next time the punishment with be much more severe." she stalked from the library, without a glance behind her.

"I told you, Peter." Remus said, looking satisfied. "Now you have to do double the homework."

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Remus cut in. "And I'm not going to help you with it. You deserve it."

"Now I'm glad I didn't use that excuse. We should use you as a guinea pig to test all the pranks we think up, Wormtail. It'll be less messy for us." Sirius laughed.

"Or how about you don't pull pranks that involve teachers?" Remus pointed out. "That might be smarter.

I decided to take Remus' advice on this one; there would be no more pranks where teachers are involved. I looked at the mound of homework in front of me and groaned. this would take me forever! I looked hopefully at James and Sirius, but they ignored me. They weren't exactly the homework type, and they didn't want to do any extra. Well, here was another situation where I should have thought about the consequences of my prank before I actually pulled it. Hopefully one day I would pull a prank that didn't backfire horribly on me.

**Two chapters to go!**


	19. Nipping Gifler

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Farali B. for the idea of faking an injury.**

**Chapter 19 "Nipping Gifler"**

**Sirius POV**

"Oh, you poor guy! I can't believe someone would ever do that to you!" the girl cried sympathetically, staring at my arm.

"Yeah, he just threw the Nipping Gifler at me, and it practically bit my arm off!" I gestured to my left arm, which was in a sling. "It'll take a while to heal; their fangs contain a poison that prevents the skin from closing up. It's disgusting. I have to take like six potions a day so I don't get infected and die."

The girl, Arlene Collins, gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, no! That's horrible!" I glanced down the Gryffindor table at my friends and winked at them. Lily looked angry, probably because I was faking to get sympathy out of Arlene so she would make out with me, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do. But the Marauders were laughing.

"Say, would you want to go down by the lake tonight with me?" I asked Arlene, and she replied, "Oh, of course, Sirius, anything to get you through this tragic time!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek before flouncing off with her friends. I swaggered over to the Marauders.

"I am so bloody awesome! These girls are just dying to be with me!"

"Yeah, because you lie to them!" Lily said angrily.

"It's a harmless lie, Lily. No one is gonna get hurt!" I said easily.

"Yeah, she will once you get what you want and then push her aside."

"Easy, Lily." James patted her shoulder. "Old Padfoot knows what he's doing. Half the time it backfires anyway. So let it go. He's just being an idiot."

"Too right I am. But I'm idiot that's gonna be with a beautiful girl tonight!" I smirked. I waved my hand airily. "I am just too awesome for my own good!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later, I headed down to the lake with Arlene. She was blabbering on about something that happened to her girlfriend years ago where she almost lost her arm, and I nodded like I was listening. I didn't notice Lily sneaking after me with a quaffle in her hand.

We settled down on the edge of the lake, and Arlene looked at me with clear blue eyes. "Oh, Sirius, you are a handsome devil." she ran her hand throw my luscious locks and I sighed. Yes, I was.

She leaned closer and kissed me. Ahh, the rewards of sweet success!

Then she looked up and frowned. "Did you hear something?"

"No, only my heart, beating for you,"

She melted at that. "Aww, come here."

"Hey!"

I looked around at the shout, and saw a quaffle heading straight for me. I grabbed it in midair, and then I realized in horror: I grabbed in with both my hands. The sling had come off in my sudden movement, and Arlene looked confused.

"I thought you said your arm was numb and you couldn't move it?"

"Well, its all healed now," I said hastily, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fix this.

"Oh my God! That was just this morning, how could it heal already? You lied to me! You beast!" Arlene huffed and slapped me before walking away.

Lily was leaning against a tree and grinning at me. "Nice catch, Sirius."

"Why would you do that?" I stood up angrily, dropping the quaffle, and Lily came over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Listen, don't be mad. I want to help you. This isn't the way to get a girl, Sirius. You can't lie to them like this. You have to tell the truth." Lily explained. "You have to be yourself."

"I was being myself," Sirius snapped. "This is what I do, I play pranks."

"You can't play pranks forever, you know. Especially like this. Do you want to keep being rejected when the girl finds out you're lying? Just stop, and think about it. I promise you'll be much happier if you tone it down and act natural. Just try and get a girl to go out with you without telling her lies or stupid stories. Trust me, Sirius, I know what I'm talking about."

Lily picked up the quaffle and smiled at me. "You'll feel much better about yourself if you do."

I stared at Lily as he retreated into the darkening grounds. Was she on a mission to help everyone around her? She was like a freaking holy angel, spreading hope and help wherever she went. But I thought about what she said, even though I didn't want to. Maybe she was right. I would take her advice, and see what happened. Maybe it would turn out alright.

**One chapter to go!**


	20. Can't Hear You, Sirius!

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Jemina Moon for the idea.**

**Last chapter, everyone!**

**Chapter 20 "Can't Hear You, Sirius!"**

**James POV**

"Yeah, so your girlfriend gave me a little talk last night, and ruined my date." Sirius said. We were walking down the corridor on way to meet up with the others for Herbology.

I looked at him in confusion. "I can't hear you, Sirius. You can't just move your lips and think that everyone is gonna know what you're talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said. Now he was confused.

"I still don't know what you're saying, Padfoot." I waved my hand through the air. The look on his face was priceless. Of course I could hear him, but I was pretending that I couldn't.

Sirius stood dumb-founded, and I stopped myself from laughing out loud.

"Come on, James!" Sirius pushed me, coming out of his confusion. "I know you can hear me! Stop that!"

But I continued to ignore him with a puzzled look on my face. "Did someone put a silencing charm on you, or something? Because I would like to congratulate them for doing so."

"Ahh!" Sirius screamed, frustrated.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Remus had joined us, catching up from behind. "What are you yelling about?"

"You can hear me, can't you?" Sirius said desperately to Remus.

"Of course." Remus looked puzzled.

"Ha! I knew it Prongs! You're just messing with me."

I groaned. "You ruined it, Moony. I had a good thing going here. You should have seen the look on his face! I really had him going." I chuckled. "The simple things that can get Padfoot. Eggs in corners, bugs, pretend silencing charms. The wonderful world of pranking Sirius."

Sirius smiled grudgingly. "Wait until I do it back to you."

"I'm the king of pranking. You can't get one over on me once I've already done it. With Lily by my side, we're the ultimate prankers! And you guys of course."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hogwarts will remember us for a long time." Remus smiled.

"Are you kidding? They'll never forget us! Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Lily. The legend of the Marauders will be here forever!" The three were silent, thinking of the legacy they would be leaving behind. It would be the greatest thing they would ever accomplish.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_So that's it! I hope you enjoyed all of our little pranks. We realized over time that sometimes our pranks weren't so funny, and we grew, eventually laying off Snape. I got together with Lily, and I'm sure Sirius, Remus and Peter will find girls, with Lily's help. Lily became a prankster, under my guidance. We enjoy pranking each other every now and then, but it never gets totally out of hand{most of the time}. I'm sure there are many more pranks to be pulled in the time we have left at Hogwarts, and they will just add to the enormous **Legacy of The Marauders.**_

** The End**

**I would to thank Luna Brightside, Cystal Silvera, Jeminia Moon, Dragoness1400, and Farali B., who gave me awesome reviews and stuck with me through the whole story! I really appreciate it a lot. Thanks for everyone for their ideas, too.**

**I hope you all had a good time reading this story, I know I had a good time writing it. **

**I would like to thank everyone in advance for reviewing these last chapters I just posted. it makes me so happy that you guys actually like my writing! It makes me feel so good.**

**Again, thank you, everyone! I love you guys!**

**Dementors :)**


End file.
